


A little twist to BERONICA

by River_fics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty likes Veronica, But Cheryl also likes Veronica, Cheryls trying to be better, Dark Betty, F/F, I ship B&V, Its a beronica fic, Jealousy, Just thought I'll write one fic too, So Betty has jealousy problems, There is blackhood too., Veronica likes Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_fics/pseuds/River_fics
Summary: After Veronica's date with Chuck, Dark Betty reveals herself to Veronica at Ethel's pool, not everything remains the same and people notice. Maybe Betty will let the Dark Betty take control more then once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sooo this is my first fic ever. I wanted to write a harry potter fic for harmione,but right now i am obsessed! with Riverdale and beronica. I hope you guys like it. So yeah , that's all i wanted to say so go and read!..oh and do comment guys.

B&V, betty and Veronica have been friends after Cheryl's breakdown during match. After betty saw veronica comforting cheryl she knew that she could trust her and Betty could use a female friend as all of her friends were male and their were things that she just couldn't talk to them about. So she shyly asked veronica for a milkshake at pop's.

Their friendship was going good but what changed it, was Veronica announcing her date with Chuck, at Cheryl's party ,when Veronica and Archie went into the closet, betty believed that she was hurt because of her love for the boy.but now when Veronica announced her date betty felt something hit her chest, she was suddenly very angry but she didn't know at what. At veronica? She didn't know nor she wanted the girl to get hurt.

"He's a _player,_ veronica". Betty said trying to keep the anger out of her words and seemingly succeeded. (She thought) but kevin being her best friend was able to hear the anger behind her _words,(is she jealous?_ he thought raising his eyebrow.)

 

"Who cares! He the _hottest_ of hot!" He said to see if that would effect her and it definitely did. Betty just clenched her jaw and hands at his words. Archie being the oblivious one did not see it. But when he heard chuck calling veronica 'V. Lo' he was sure he saw Betty's ear getting red from....anger? However, Veronica did not notice the sudden change in the behavior of her friend.

 

After the date at school veronica was with Betty and Kevin at the lockers and noticed that everyone was looking at her and whispering and a girl passing by smugly said

 

"hey Veronica, how was the sticky maple?"

 

Now Veronica of course being new in town didn't know what it was but Kevin and Betty knew so before she could ask them _'what the hell is sticky maple?_ ' she heard kevin whisper "oh my god" kevin was looking at something on his phone.

 

"What?" Veronica said

When they didn't respond, Veronica snatched the phone out of Kevin's hand and saw the picture she and chuck took with the maple edited on her face . After shoving the into Kevin's hand and Betty trying to catch up with her she made her way to boys bathrooms.

After finding the play book Betty didn't know what took over her but she wanted to take revenge of her sister Polly and Veronica so she decided to go ' **full dark, no stars'**

Before going to Ethel's house Betty was a bunch of nerves, but when she changed into her darker version she knew that she liked this version of her a lot. This dark betty radiated confidence and intimidating vibes.

This was the first time she let this power take control of her and boy, did it feel _good!._

After getting done with Chuck Veronica tried to get through Betty but the dark betty was not going to let that happen anytime soon.

"Betty?" Veronica asked while running her hands up and down.

But the dark betty was smirking at the girl's hesitance, and her eyes were looking at Veronica like a prey.

Betty started to slowly take steps closer to Veronica which caused the girl to retreat back

"Sorry, _Betty's_ not available right now," the blonde said smirking.

"Wha-what do you mean?"the other girl asked , now truly terrified at her friend's behavior

. Betty kept moving forward until Veronica's back hit the wall and her breath hitched and was pinned between the wall and Betty,who was practically on top of her.  
Betty leaned towards her ear and whispered

" oh Veronica , i think you know what i mean" Betty paused to gauge the girl's reaction and was pleased to see that the girl was catching on.

"y-you mean you're-", Veronica was cut off by Betty

"i am not Betty i am a dark side of her that she kept hidden from everyone but little did she know that everytime she clenched her fists and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from exploding she literally fed her anger to me making me powerful every passing day.

Veronica was looking at her with fearfull eyes and said "th-then how are you free n-now?" Betty smiled devilishly and said " That is right where _you_ come in V "while caressing her cheek.

"Me?," Veronica squeaked, betty laughed "yes you, you see, the _sweet innocent_ betty was starting to have feelings for you when you announced your date with _Chuck,_ but she didn't realize it before" she said the guys name with venom. "So guess what, she spent the whole night thinking about your date with Chuck and kept feeding her anger to me and _BOOOM!!"_ Veronica jumped at that but now Betty was holding her arms to the wall.

"I, the _beast_ she kept inside teared through the cage she put me in....and now,i must _thank you_ Veronica" betty said with the same predatory look in her eyes, veronica audibly gulped.

"Your welcome"she said with a faux smile. "Now i should be going ho-" she tried to move but Betty's hands slammed her against the wall and Betty if possible moved closer to her. _"Not so_ fast" Betty said forcefully.

Betty's lips came impossibly closer to Veronica's " you know, Betty always wanted to do this again" she whispered and kissed Veronica hard, veronica did not want to take advantage of Betty's vulnerability so she tried her hardest to push her off but Betty had a death grip on her arms.

Betty bit at Veronica's lip _hard_ causing the other girl to give in and moan. Betty slid her tongue into Veronica's mouth. After making out for like 5 minutes,When breath became a problem they separated from each other, Betty stepped back from Veronica a bit but kept her grip on the girl's arms.

Breathing heavily Betty was looking at Veronica like she wanted to eat her alive, while Veronica was looking at her with wide eyes. Veronica saw Betty's eyes flicker to her lips again "Betty,n-hmph!" Veronica tried to stop Betty but was again pushed to the wall hard and her lips were again held captive by the blonde's

This time Veronica gave in to her own desire to kiss the girl, her knees went weak because of the passion of the kiss but Betty easily hoisted her up _("she is strong for a_   _girl "Veronica thought)_ and Veronica wrapped her legs around the girl's waist. Betty made an appreciative sounds in the back of her throat and broke the kiss and her lips made way to the shorter girl's neck she kissed on her neck until she found a pulse point that made the girl moan. Betty grinned and sucked on that point causing Veronica to moan again.

Veronica now had her head against the wall and her hands were in the blonde's hair, her wig long forgotten on the floor somewhere. Betty bit on her pulse point hard to leave a mark. She left marks on her collar bone and on her neck. Betty was flying high that she marked Veronica as her own.

Betty's hand made its way to her lower half causing Veronica to snap back into reality and panic (" _what the hell are we doing?!" Veronica thought._

"Bet-Betty stop"she said but the blonde didn't stop "Betty stop... _**please!.**_ She said while panting. At that Betty stopped, put Veronica down and stepped back from her while looking at her with hooded eyes and breathing hard.

 "I-I should be going home" Veronica said.

"I'll drive you home"Betty replied her voice steely.

 _"No!,_ I.. uh...I mean I'll walk" The last thing Veronica wanted was to go with _Betty_ in _her car._

" I said, I'll drive you home" she hissed. Veronica did not trust her voice so she just nodded

"Good girl" Betty whispered softly and went inside to get changed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here's the next one guys. Maybe there will be dark betty in next chapter again.

 

 

The drive to Pembroke was quiet. Veronica was looking at anywhere but Betty while Betty seemed to be looking at Veronica only. The car stopped in front of Pembroke.

 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow"Veronica said while hastily making her way out of the car without looking back. She didn't see the miserable look in her friend's eyes. 

 

Betty banged her head against the steering wheel "oh my GOD!! I just had to destroy my friendship with her!" she angrily said to herself.

 

Her eyes moved to the black wig in her backseat " I Won't let you out ever, again. She promised herself. Little did she know that, the person that lives in her will be coming out very soon.

 

She went to her bedroom and thought about calling Veronica and telling her that she didn't do anything on purpose. She somehow lost her mind, but decided against it and thought that she will just pretend that none of it happened and everything will be back to normal.

 

Veronica came into the apartment still shocked at what happened at Ethel's. She was replaying the scenes in her mind over and over again.

" does Betty really have feelings for me, or was it the other Betty" Veronica thought 

"but last time I checked she was pining after Archie with him being oblivious of course........so what did she mean?"

 

She was so lost into her thoughts that she didn't realize that her mother was calling her.

"Veronica?" Hermione said,she noticed that her daughter was troubled about something.

"Yes mom?" Veronica said smiling, hoping that her mother won't notice that something happened.

" What happened?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows. _',Damn it!,_ sometimes I hate her mother instincts' Veronica said to herself.

"Nothing, mom its just school stuff" veronica half lied,

Hermione didn't fully believe her but sighed and said " Alright mija, i am going to see the lawyers for your father's case, ok?" 

"Yeah mom" Veronica replied. Hermione kissed her daughter's cheek and left.

 

 

 

The next day Veronica woke up very late so she didn't have much time to get ready,she simply just put on some jeans and a yellow turtleneck sweater and went to school. She sprinted to her class and came to a halt in the door of class, breathing heavily she noticed that everyone was staring at her like she had grown a second head. (Is there something on my face? She thought)

 

Everyone was staring at her because they hadn't seen _THE_ Veronica Lodge wearing anything other than a dress. However Veronica noticed that Betty was staring at her like she did at Ethel's, like she wanted to devour her right there. "Come in Ms lodge" Mrs Johnson said. 

 

Veronica didn't want to sit with Betty but there was no other seat and Betty was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. So she just sighed and sat down next to Betty.

"Hey,V" Betty said smiling sheepishly and at that smile Veronica melted.

"Hey" Veronica replied

"You look really good today" Betty said with a look in her eyes that Veronica didn't know.....was it longing?

"Your saying as if i don't look good everyday" Veronica replied coyly while her cheeks were a bright pink color.

(Oh my GOD!, why am i _blushing!?)_ Veronica thought

 

Kevin sitting right behind them, was looking at this interaction with interest. His gaydar was full on beeping in his head. 

 

The rest of the class went well Betty and Veronica chatted like nothing happened last night. But they were also a little disappointed hoping that the other girl would talk about last night.

 

At lunch, Veronica went to their table to find only Kevin sitting there. She sat beside him. '(A great opportunity to get Veronica to spill the details) Kevin thought " _Sooo...._ " He grinned.  

 _"Sooo?"_ Veronica said, clearly confused at what her friend was implying so she started to drink her orange juice.

 

What happened between you and betty last night?" Kevin asked 

This caused Veronica to choke on her drink. She started to cough violently and out of nowhere Betty came running up with a glass of water and started to rub her back soothingly. 

 

When Veronica calmed down, Betty offered her the glass of water.

"I am fine,B"Veronica said declining the offer. Betty looked at her disapprovingly "No, V. Your not fine.Drink it" she insisted. Veronica sighed and drank half of it causing Betty to smile softly at her.

" I am going to take my food tray,ok". Betty said squeezing Veronicas shoulders. Veronica smiled and nodded at her.

 

To say that Kevin was amused was an understatement. When Betty left he turned to veronica who was avoiding his gaze. "Oh.My.God! **YOU ARE DEFINITELY GAY FOR BETTY!"**  He said (loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear Veronica thought) "Will you keep your voice _down._ She hissed 

" and to answer your question,No I am not gay for anyone"Veronica paused " and betty lik- no- _loves_ Archie for sure" Veronica said (hoping the last part was not true)

 

" Oh Veronica! You my friend,are in a serious denial phase" Kevin said with sympathy. Veronica sighed "can we just drop this topic"she asked hoping Kevin will let it be. "Not until you tell me what happened last night between you and Be- _,OW!"_ Kevin was stopped when Veronica stomped on his feet hard. He was about to ask ,("what the hell was that for?'") when he noticed Betty coming to sit across Veronica.

 

"Hey guys, what happened Kev? " She asked worriedly.

,"Nothing, just a _bug"_ Kevin said while glaring at Veronica. He gave Veronica a look that said ' we'll talk about this later.' Veronica just rolled her eyes.

 

Soon they were joined by Jughead, (Archie was nowhere to be found)

And Jughead having the eyes of a hawk noticed the heart eyes Betty was giving Veronica when she was not looking. Jughead turned his head toward Kevin when Betty and Veronica started to talk about some of their cheer routines. Kevin grinned like a cheshire cat and mouthed (" I ship BERONICA") . Jughead snickered and grinned afterwards with B&V being oblivious that they were talking about them. (This will be interesting Jughead thought).

 

After lunch B&V were going to their next class together when Kevin and Jughead joined them. "Hey Veronica, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kevin asked, Betty eyed curiously amd shrugged when Veronica looked at her.

"Sure, Kevin" Veronica said.

 

"Sooo.." Kevin started once they were out of earshot. Veronica groaned "Not again Kevin, can't you just leave it alone" she said. Kevin suddenly grew serious " look Veronica, Betty is a really nice person and so are you..i just don't want either of you to get hurt". He said. Veronica sighed knowing he was right " ok, I'll tell you-but not here. Let's meet a at pop's after school." Veronica said. ,"Ok" Kevin said excitedly. They turned back to their friends.

 

When Veronica and Kevin left, Betty and Jughead were alone.

"So Betty"  he started. "Huh?" Betty said while still looking where Veronica and Kevin were. Jughead smirked " like what you see" he said while moving his eyes towards Veronica. " Wh-what do you mean?" She asked confused. "Look,I am no guru in this sorry of stuff but even Archie can see the heart eyes you give veronica" he said straightforward.

Betty just gaped at him (is it _that_ obvious? She thought). 

"N- no jug it isn't-i mean-we are not-"Betty was rambling now. Jughead put his hands on her shoulder "it's ok Betty, you can talk to me, it'll lift the weight of your chest" jug said sincerely. Betty sighed "your right-but let's just not talk about it here. Let's meet at pop's after school." Jughead smiled and said " sure "

 

 

The rest of their classes were a blur, they were given a bunch of assignments and projects. At what every student but Betty was furious.

These helped Betty to keep her mind off of (dark/bad) things. Betty and veronica were going to gym for cheer practice where everything when South.

 

 

 

When they were changing into their cheer uniform Veronica's back was toward Betty. Veronica tossed her turtle neck sweater aside and was only in her black lacy bra, Betty couldn't help but stare. She was overwhelmed with the urge to run her hands at Veronica's sides, she clenched her hands slightly to stop herself from reaching out and doing so.

 

Veronica turned slightly so she was half facing Betty "B, can you pass me my shirt" she said distractedly but Betty was too busy staring at the hickeys on Veronica's collarbone and neck that she, The sweet, innocent,girl nextdoor, _Betty cooper_ gave to her. Suddenly breathing was a problem. Betty closed her eyes to focus on her breathing.

 

"Betty?" Veronica asked now fully turned around to face her friend.

Betty opened her eyes and Veronica's breath hitched. Betty started to walk towards veronica with the same look in her eye that she had when she pinned Veronica to the wall. This time Veronica did not retreat back, she stood right where she was and watched as Betty got closer.

 

Veronica could feel Betty's breath on her face. " Here's your shirt, V. Betty whispered handing veronica the shirt and casually going back to her locker. Veronica stood there staring where Betty was for a minute. But snapped back into reality when Cheryl barged in.

 

"Are you two going to take a day to change." Cheryl said clearly irritated.

"No we were just coming" veronica said distractedly. Cheryl raised her eyebrow "like that?" Motioning to Veronica's half naked state, Cheryl noticed the hickeys on Veronica's neck and collarbone but didn't say anything about it,, Veronica noticed her condition  and said "oh"  and threw the shirt on. They made their way to gym.

 

 

At gym everyone was to partner up and do stretches and warm up, before Betty and veronica could partner up Cheryl ordered " Veronica, you'll partner up with me" while giving Betty a smug look that said (you snooze, you lose). (Now that's a nice way to _ASK._ Veronica thought sarcastically). 

 

When Veronica came in Riverdale, Cheryl first thought of her as a rival, but she didn't know why she had grown a soft spot for the girl after she helped her, when Cheryl had a panic attack at the stage.As everyone in Riverdale thought of Cheryl as a loveless, heartless bitch, she didn't have any problem as acting one. In real, all she needed was a real friend. She thought Veronica would not judge her for the title she was given (and later on she was proved right). To show veronica that she wanted to be friends with her, Cheryl even gave Veronica a leading part in the cheer routine for the game (I really went on, right? Cheryl thought).

 

 

"Sooo, veronica." Cheryl started smugly " who's the lucky guy?" While stretching.

"What?" Veronica said confused. "Okayy, so let's be specific now shall we?..... Who gave you the hickeys?." Cheryl said with the same smug attitude. Veronica was shocked ,(how can she see them, i covered the hickeys with concealer!?! Veronica screamed in her mind). However she quickly recovered so that no one would notice.

 

"No guy could get to me that easily." Veronica said with confidence, Cheryl looked skeptical but didn't say anything, (maybe a specific _blonde_ girl could. Veronica thought to herself ) her eyes darting over to where Betty was and finding that Betty was looking at her. Their eyes catched and Veronica could tell by the look in Betty's eyes that she was angry, very angry. ("She fed her anger to me" ) The steely voice of (dark) Betty echoed in Veronica's mind. Veronica gave Betty a reassuring smile and Betty relaxed a little. Cheryl didn't notice.

 

"Ok vixens, now enough of the warm up, we don't have the full day now do we?. Let's start practicing." Cheryl said whole motioning for everyone to come in the center. Cheryl showed them the cheer routine and everyone started to practice after a while. Betty was glancing at Veronica in between the practice, who as always was flawless. Betty also happened to notice that Cheryl's eyes were glued to Veronica.

(There are other girls here too. Betty thought scowling).

 

 

When the practice was over everyone was drenched with sweat. Betty's eyes darted over to Veronica and saw that Veronica's body was glistening with sweat. ("She looks like a goddess") Betty thought.

"Well, all of you did a fair job, but _Veronica,_ i must say i am _impressed,_ i didn't thought you'll be that good" Cheryl said appreciatively. Betty looked at Veronica proudly. "Now _shooo!_ All of you" Cheryl said clearly in a good mood after their practice. Every one started to make their way towards the lockers. ,"Veronica, can I talk to you. _Alone."_ Cheryl said the last part whole glancing at Betty.

 

"Uh-sure Cheryl" Veronica said before looking at Betty and saying "you go B, I'll be there in two minutes" Betty didn't want to but she nodded anyways. 

 

"Soo Cheryl, what do you want to talk about?" Veronica said when Betty left. "Well, since you did such a good job at practice, I'd like to give you a treat a pop's" Cheryl said with enthusiasm. "Uh-Cheryl other vixens did a great job too, why just give _me_ a treat?" Veronica asked bewildered.

"What's your agenda? Veronica said straightforward. Cheryl was hurt at first but she couldn't expect anything better, as she was a bitch to everyone, and people like her don't do anything without agenda. 

 

"Your right, there is an agenda" Cheryl sighed . " You know, JJ was the only person in this world who didn't judge me for the bitch facade i put on for everyone. He knew who i was deep down and wanted for me to show people who i really am. But i was scared that if I put my mask down the people will laugh at me." Cheryl took a deep breath her tears were threatening to fall down on her face. "And now that JJ is gone, I-I just need a real friend who won't judge and stay by my side. I thought you were a perfect person for that Veronica, because just like me, you are trying to be a better person". Cheryl said now tears rapidly falling from her eyes.

 

" I know that before coming to Riverdale, you were just like me in New York. So I thought that maybe you could help me?" Cheryl pleaded. Cheryl was completely sobbing now. Veronica just put her hand on Cheryl shoulder and started to rub them. Cheryl just sobbed harder and pulled Veronica in a hug. 

 

"I am sorry Cheryl, I can't imagine what your going through right now." Veronica said in an attemp to relax the red head. Cheryl clinged to veronica like her life depended on it. After what seemed like a lifetime Cheryl broke the hug "I am so sorry, I am such a mess" Cheryl said chuckling. Veronica smiled comfortingly " _hey,_ it's ok to be a mess sometimes. It's ok to not be ok everytime" Veronica said. Cheryl nodded.

 

"Now about that trying to be a better person thing" Veronica said determined that she'll help the redhead. "Your not a bad person Cheryl, you just need to let your true self out in front of others more, just like you did to me. Veronica said taking Cheryl's hands in her own. Cheryl shaked her head "I did that with you because, I knew you'd understand." 

 

"Ok" Veronica said thinking of a better way to help Cheryl. " So how about we do this: when you feel like ripping someone's head off, just think about the happy memories you have with Jason or your family."Veronica said looking at Cheryl for a response, Cheryl nodded.

"Good, oh-and one more thing: just try to be a bit more nice and friendly to everyone, not that i am saying your not nice but-"  Veronica started rambling but Cheryl cut her off. "It's ok Veronica, I get it." Cheryl said genuinely smiling at Veronica's antics. ,"Oh-ok" Veronica replied 

 

"So about your treat at pop's?" Cheryl's asked looking hopeful. Veronica's smile faltered.

"Cheryl, I _really_ want to come but I can't. I am sort of meeting Kevin after school."veronica said hoping that she didn't piss Cheryl.

"It's ok. I understand" Cheryl said a bit sad.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Veronica asked making Cheryl laugh.

"You better do Lodge" Cheryl said. "Duly noted ma'am" Veronica said saluting.

Cheryl snickered and stepped forward to hug veronica which she returned warmly.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll be right here, at your side when you need me." Veronica said comfortingly. Cheryl squeezed her. "Thank you".

They were still hugging when they heard someone coming in. "V, are you he-oh" Betty said when she saw them hugging. They broke apart from the hug. ,

"Betty, I am sorry. I was just coming you didn't have to come here for me".

Veronica said apologizing. Betty's eyes were darting between Cheryl and veronica. 'why were they hugging?'Betty thought clenching her fists which didn't go unnoticed by Veronica.

"I-uh-I was just worried about you." Betty said emotionless.

"She can take care of herself, you know" Cheryl said not so nicely. 

"Cheryl..." Veronica said disapprovingly looking at Cheryl. 'Gosh Cheryl! That's a Way to be nice.' Cheryl thought to herself sarcastically.

" I am sorry" Cheryl said sincerely looking at Betty. Veronica gave Cheryl an approving smile. "Ok, so let's go B. Veronica said looking at Betty. The blonde looked at her and tightly smiled "yeah, let's go. Betty said. "Bye Cheryl" Veronica said waving at Cheryl as she made her way outside with Betty. "Bye.  _Ronnie."_ Cheryl said Veronica's nickname while smirking at Betty. Betty glared at her.

 

When Veronica and Betty went to the lockers, Veronica said she wanted to take a shower. "You go B, your mom might be wondering where you are. I am gonna take a lot of time showering." Veronica jokingly said looking at Betty. "Ok, I'll go. I'll see you at school tomorrow" Betty said practically running out. 'that was... _....strange'_ Veronica thought.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's new one guys. Please comment your review so that maybe i could improve.

When Veronica asked Betty to go, she literally _ran_ out. She wanted to get her mind off of things and also she promised to meet Jughead at pop's. She went to her car, sat on the driver seat and started to breathe loudly. She was still thinking about Cheryl and Veronica's hug. 

_'why were they standing so close'_ Betty thought to herself annoyed, feeling like she was going to explode.

_'you know she can stand closer to anyone she wants to. It's not like you own her or anything._ a voice sounding like Cheryl teased her.

_'maybe_   _I don't_ _..... Maybe_   _I_ _do'_ "Betty thought her mind drifting to the night when she had pinned Veronica to the wall and she was giving her hickeys, marking her as her  _ **own.**_

Betty looked into the backseat where that black wig was sitting and an image of her wearing that wig and pinning Veronica to a locker and making her moan popped in her mind.

' _No! What am I thinking. I promised to myself that I won't let her take control of me again.' Betty accused._

_' but don't you want Veronica to look at you the way she did at Ethel's house.'_ A Sly voice unlike her own said to Betty. Betty looked at the wig again amd slammed her head on the steering wheel screaming.

 

 

When Veronica came out of the showers, she was wearing just a towel. She went to her locker to get her clothes when she heard the door being closed. She quickly turned around and watched as Betty wearing that black wig locked the door blocking her exit  _'' oh no no no_ no... _This can't be happening._ Veronica thought internally panicking.

"Betty what are you doing here? I thought you went home" Veronica said trying to sound casual. Betty started to move forward.

"I was going to. But I thought how about we have a little _talk."_ Betty said sultry. Betty kept moving forward until Veronica's back hit her locker. Veronica tried to move away but Betty trapped her between her hands on either side of Veronica's head.

"Tal-talk about wh-at?" Veronica said trying to keep her breathing in control. Betty laughed. "I love it when you are a stuttering mess. I love the fact that only _I_  have that effect on you even _more"_ Betty said her hands tracing the hickeys on Veronica's collarbone.

Betty grew serious. " But I think you know what I am here to talk about " putting a little bit of pressure on a hickey on Veronica's neck emitting a strangled noise from Veronica.

"We were just talking" Veronica said breathless. ", _Talking_ is not what I _saw"Betty_ said increasing the amount of pressure. "Does it hurt?" Betty asked worried. Veronica shaked her head.  _'she is still the same, soft and kind hearted Betty underneath. I just have to get through this **Betty'.**_ Veronica thought.

"We were just talking about Cheryl trying to be a nice person" Veronica said making Betty scoff. Veronica glared at her. 

"She really is trying to be better you know." Veronica said without empathy.

"How do you know?"Betty grumbled. Veronica got annoyed.

"Because, some months ago, I was just like Cheryl. The queen bitch, a bully and I had _friends_ that just cared about my money, not me" Veronica said angrily. 

"They were my _friends_ until Daddy wasn't put in jail. Then I was the one being bullied by them. Veronica said bitterly. Betty's eyes grew soft.  _'it's working.'_ Veronica thought.

Veronica put her hand on Betty's cheek and the blonde leaned into her touch.

"When I came here, I didn't know what to be: the old Veronica or someone better. Then _we_ became friends B. You are the only person who showed me what _friends_ should be like and what friends are supposed to do for each other. _You_ are the reason behind me trying to be a better person." Veronica hugged Betty.

"Come back to me Betty. I want _my_ Betty ,not this person who almost drowned Chuck. My Betty is this one who shys at every compliment I give her. Who on my very first day came to the cheer tryouts with me. I want _that_ Betty to tell me if _she_ has _feelings_ for me not _this_ Betty." Veronica was crying now.

"I am sorry, V. I am sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen again but I just couldn't _control_ myself." Betty said her voice soft she removed her wig threw it on the bench.

Veronica pulled back from the hug, put her hands on Betty's cheeks and looked in the possibly most green shade of eyes.This was _her_ Betty.

"It's okay. It wasn't you." Veronica said wiping at Betty's tears. "No, I should have talked to you about it. But I didn't want things to be awkward between us." Betty accused herself. 

"How about we have a sleep over tonight? We'll talk about it. ok?" Veronica asked hopefully. "Yeah" Betty gave Veronica her sheepish smile.

"Now come on you have to give me a ride to pop's" Veronica said intertwining their hands. "Who are you meeting?" Betty asked. "Kevin" Veronica replied.

"Sure I'll give you a ride. I was actually going to meet Jughead there." Betty said casually. " _Jughead_ huh "Veronica said a bit jealous. 

,"You jealous,V." Betty said playfully. 

"Oh please, he can't stand a chance against me". Veronica said proudly.

"Your right. He can't." Betty said softly and admiringly looking at Veronica. Betty snapped out of her trance. ", Uh- V, you sure you want to go?" Betty said looking at Veronica up and down. Veronica looked at herself in the mirror.

" Oh god. Let me just get changed." Veronica said kissing Betty's cheek and grabbing her clothes to change. Betty was standing there with a grin on her face and her hand on the cheek where Veronica kissed. 

Veronica came back wearing a purple dress that stopped above her knees. Betty didn't notice that she was staring at Veronica.

"Like what you see?" Veronica said playfully. "

A lot" Betty said lost. "Uhm I mean you look real nice."Betty said looking at Veronica.

Veronica grabbed her hand and dragged her out. "Come on, Kevin and Jughead must be waiting" Veronica said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in pop's! 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about my fic? Be honest. 😅

 After the drive to pop's, Betty and Veronica stepped out of the car. They walked in the diner to see Jughead and Kevin sitting in the same booth with jughead's back towards them. " _Finally_ , we thought you were gonna ditch us." Kevin said noticing to duo.

" No, we just got caught up in.... something." Betty replied sliding next to Jughead. 

" How long have you two been here for?" Veronica asked. 

" I guess it's been 40 minutes or so." Jughead replied.

" we're sorry guys you had to wait. " Betty said softly.

" It's okay, we didn't even notice and I must say that jughead's a good company when he wants to be" Kevin said. " I try " Jughead said slyly.

" So what was _Beronica_ doing?"Kevin asked with excitement.

" Huh, who?" Were Betty and Veronica's reply.

" You know.,.. Betty _and_ Veronica...  _Beronica."_ Kevin said flashing a smile. Veronica groaned while Betty blushed a little. Jughead snickered.

" Oh my _god_ Kevin " Veronica complained. " I like it " Betty said looking up at Veronica. Veronica looked at her and saw adoration behind her eyes.

" Yeah" Veronica cleared her throat sitting a little straight. " I mean it is a  _bit nice..._ but do not use it in a normal conversation Kevin. Veronica said glaring at him. ' _you are **so** whipped" _Kevin mouthed to Veronica. Veronica made a face at him but smiled.

" And now that you Veronica is here, I am taking her away for the time being." Kevin said looking at Betty. Veronica didn't want to leave Betty and Jughead alone but Kevin dragged her to another booth. When they sat down Kevin started firing questions at Veronica. 'why did you to come together to pop's?' 'were you here on a  _date?!' '_ wha _t_ exactly _happened_ between you two at Ethel's?'

Veronica was gaping at him. _"Whoa!_ Slow down tiger" Veronica said holding up her hands. "Before I answer any of your questions, at least let's order a milkshake." Kevin nodded. He motioned to a waiter nearby.

" Hi. I'll take a double chocolate milkshake and onion rings and....a vanilla milkshake. Please give the vanilla milkshake to the blonde girl in the next booth." Veronica said looking at Betty's booth to find Betty's eyes at her. Betty was now sitting across Jughead so they could easily see each other. Betty gave her a shy smile which Veronica returned.

" _Now,_ I want my answers." Kevin said enthusiastic.

 _"Alright._ So what do you want to know?" Veronica asked

 _"Everything._ From the _beginning."_ Kevin replied determined to get every word out of her.

 

So Veronica told him everything that happened at Ethel's and Kevin listened to her with wide eyes.

"Oh...my _god....._ I did _not_ expect that."Kevin said shocked.

 "Me too Kev. And after what has happened, I really want to help Betty. It _breaks_ me too see Betty like that." Veronica sighed.

"She has been through a lot Veronica. I think Polly leaving is the thing that broke the camel's back." Kevin said sadly.

"You are her best friend Kev...." Veronica took Kevin's hand _"please_ help me help her.... I don't know where to start" Veronica said desperately.

Kevin smiled sweetly. " Your just coming to Riverdale helped her a lot."

"What do you mean?"Veronica asked brows furrowed.

"You see, Betty has always been a shy person to new people. I know her from our _childhood_ she didn't even let _me_ in that easily like she did with you. You don't see but when she is around you she is always relaxed and she never clenches her hands when she is with you" Kevin explained.

"Yeah, I noticed her clenching her hands at our cheer tryouts when Cheryl was bullying her" Veronica said in understanding.

"Then you _must_ have noticed the way she was jealous when you announced your date with Chuck?. Kevin asked.

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "She was _jealous?_ No, she can't be.... I mean she loves Archie."Veronica said denying.

Kevin looked at her unamused. " Seriously Veronica. From what you told me happened at Ethel's pool, _the Betty_ wanted to take things a lot further than _just kissing_ you. It's like she wanted to _mark_ you as her _own."_ Kevin said

"And yes, she loves Archie. But not in a _romantic_ way. FYI Archie doesn't even know about her clenching hands habit... And they have been _diaper buddies._ And don't tell me you don't like Betty as in more than a friend" Kevin raised his eyebrow challenging her to deny what he said.

Veronica sighed "your right I like her in a normal platonic way but...... I don't know if it's _Betty_ that likes me or the _other_ Betty." She said confused. ", I mean she always shows that she is interested in me when she's _dark...._ When she's _jealous..._ Like today." Veronica said sadly

"What happened today?" Kevin asked worried.

"After the cheer practice we were going to the locker room when Cheryl called me and said that she wanted to talk to me. I told Betty to go, and that I would come in two minutes. It took more than _two_ minutes and when Betty came looking for me she saw me and Cheryl hugging."  Veronica paused.

"I don't know Kevin but I thought saw her like _glaring_ at Cheryl. When Betty and I went to locker room she was quiet and stiff, I told her to go home as I wanted to take a shower and didn't want Mrs cooper to go full psycho moose on Betty. She kind of just _ran_ out." Veronica said. Kevin was looking at her motioning for her to continue.

"When I came out of the showers, I went to put on some clothes when I heard the door being closed. I turned around to attack anyone who came in but....... It was Betty wearing that _wig_ again. She just sort of strutted towards me and again had me against a locker. She tried to get me to tell her what happened between me and Cheryl." Veronica said sadly.

"But this time I was able to get through her Kev.... When I told her how much her friendship _means_ to me, she just.... Snapped back into _just_ Betty." Veronica took a deep breath. "Now tell me..... What do I do?" Veronica asked hopefully.

"Well for starters, I think Cheryl too has feelings for you." Kevin said slowly.

" Yeah, right" Veronica said not believing him. Kevin raised his eyebrow. 

"Come on Kev, have you seen Cheryl she is like the _most_ straight person I know." Veronica said confidently

 _"Betty_ was straight too before you came into view." Kevin fired back slyly. Veronica was quiet.

"You really are a charming person Veronica both, in and out. People can't help but be attracted to you. If I wasn't gay, _I_  might have liked you like that too." Kevin said softly.

 _"Okay...._ Enough about that."Veronica said uncomfortably 

"Just tell me how to help Betty" Veronica said.

"Ask her out" Kevin said casually.

"What?" Veronica deadpanned.

"Oh _come on_ Veronica....... You like that girl, that girl likes you. So what's the issue?" Kevin asked. Veronica sighed in defeat.

"Your right. I want to ask her to a date.... But, the guys and girls I dated in NYC were their just for my _father's fame,_ not for _me._ I am serious about Betty and I just don't want to mess things up by not treating her like she deserves to be." Veronica said hanging her head.

"No Veronica. You might be new to be this serious about someone but I know that you will be the best girlfriend anyone could ask for...... It will take some time obviously but you'll get to it." Kevin said confidently. Veronica smiled.

"Thanks Kev. I guess I needed that confidence boost up." Veronica said. 

"I-uh-I invited her to a sleepover at Pembroke tonight." Veronica said hesitantly

"I think you should ask her out tonight. You know ,you guys will be all _alone_ and the lights will be _dim_ and the atmosphere-," Kevin was cut off by Veronica raising her hands to stop him.

 _"Okay_ Kev, I get it." Veronica said laughing. "I'll ask her tonight." Veronica said determined. 

She didn't know that Betty made the same promise to Jughead in the other booth.

"Sooo let's get back to Betty and Jughead." Kevin said getting up. 

Veronica got up saying "yeah let's go."

 They went back to their friends. Kevin quickly say next to Jughead and smiled slyly at Veronica leaving her no choice but to sit next to Betty. Veronica smiled mockingly at him. She sat next to Betty and smiled at her. Betty smiled back her cheeks a bit pink.

"So, what were you guys talking about?", Veronica asked. 

"Nothing... Just blue and gold stuff" Betty said. 

"Sorry guys but Jughead and I have somewhere to go." Kevin said getting up.

"We have?"Jughead said confused. Kevin glared at him. "Oh.. Yeah. We'll see you two at school."Jughead said covering up. They all said their goodbyes.

"You know you didn't have to buy me that milkshake." Betty said shyly.

I know. But I _wanted_ to."Veronica said looking at her in the eyes.

"So what were you two talking about?" Betty asked.

"Nothing..... he just needed my advice in something " Veronica lied.

"Come Betty, let's go to my house. I want to just rest after this exhausting day" Veronica said tired. Betty laughed.

"Come on little _baby,_ let's go." Betty said smiling and getting up.

"I am _not_ a baby"Veronica said trying to glare at the blonde but failing.

"Yeah _right."_ Betty said smirking.

Veronica got up, grabbed Betty's hand and dragged her outside saying "come on".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is sleepover.😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one for you guys.!! Do comment and give a kudos if you like it.

The drive to Pembroke was short. Betty and Veronica kept glancing and smiling at each other. They went up after being greeted by Smithers. Veronica unlocked the door and they went in.

" So Betty, you go to my room and select which movie you want to see until I prepare some hot chocolate for us." Veronica said. Betty nodded and went to Veronica's room.

Veronica finished making hot chocolate, took the mugs and went to her room. She came inside her room to find Betty on her bed cross-legged with TV remote in her hand. Betty has changed her clothes. She was wearing one of Veronica's loose purple colour shirt that we still sorry of tight and short for her and Veronica's shorts that showed her long legs.  _she looks sooo good in those._ Veronica thought smiling.

" What are we watching? " Veronica said sitting down on the bed next to Betty and handing her the hot chocolate. Betty took a sip from the mug and moaned.

" You make the  _best_ hot chocolate ever." Betty said proudly.

" Maybe that's because I can  _only_ make hot chocolate and pancakes." Veronica said smirking.

" I want to eat your pancakes someday" Betty said imagining the taste.

"If your lucky... Maybe I'll make them for you." Veronica said biting her lip a little.

Betty's heart beat started to race. She took a deep breath to control her thoughts from drifting off to Veronica wearing a cute apron, batter on her face, making pancakes for Betty.

" I thought we could watch _me before you_ today." Betty said

 " Sure. I won't say no to a little romance." Veronica said getting up from her bed to her closet.

" You get it started I will take a minute" Veronica said getting into bathroom.

Betty started the movie and settled herself on the bed. Veronica came out of the bathroom wearing a purple silk night gown that barely reached her knees. Betty stared at her until she Veronica down next to Betty.

" You _know_ you are staring, right?" Veronica said trying to keep the smile out of her face but failing.

" I can't help it " , Betty said shamelessly. Veronica blushed at that. Betty touched her cheek. "Why are you so _beautiful?"_ Betty said softly gazing into her eyes.

Veronica jokingly pushed her shoulder" why are _you_ such a _flirt?_ "Veronica said laughing. Betty realized what she was and retracted her hand while clearing her throat. They went awkwardly quiet.

"So let's get the movie started." Veronica said trying to clear the atmosphere.

Betty nodded and started the movie. They watched the whole movie while stealing glances at each other and were crying in the end. 

" That was a good movie" Veronica said wiping her cheeks. Betty was still quiet.  

" Betty, you okay?" Veronica asked touching her shoulder.

" ,I want to talk to you about something, V." Betty said quietly. Veronica was starting to worry.

"Sure, what is it?" Veronica asked taking both of Betty's hands in her own maine Betty turn towards her, their knees touching.

" Do you think I am _crazy?"_ Betty asked her eyes glistening with tears.

" What-why would you think that Betty?" , Veronica said scooting closer to Betty.

" Because of what happened at Ethel's pool....... Because of what I _did_ to you" Betty whispered handing her head allowing her tears to fall. " Don't you feel _unsafe_ with me" Betty said broken.

" No Betty ,no. I feel the _safest_ around you. You are my best friend. What happened at Ethel's pool...... It definitely surprised me, but it could _never_ make me think that your _crazy."_ Veronica said trying herself.

" You don't _understand_ Veronica." Betty said shaking her head. " It felt _good_ letting that _thing_ take over me... It felt _good_ to over power _Chuck._ It felt really good to see that look of intimidation and fear in _your_ eyes." Betty admitted crying.

 "You don't know what that _thing_ wanted to _do_ to you that night..... and today in the locker room." Betty said breaking free from Veronica grasp and standing to pace the room. Veronica was there just sitting speechless. She got up and launched herself at Betty.

" I was there to stop anything from happening ,wasn't I Betty. I will _always_ be by your side .You don't have to blame yourself for anything.... It wasn't _you_ Betty." Veronica said tightly hugging Betty.

" She has always been there Veronica... I was always able to keep her in. I don't know what happened that I lost control over her.... Over _myself."_ Betty said burying her face in Veronica's neck.

" When I saw you with _Chuck_ and then hugging _Cheryl......_ I wanted to hurt them _so_ badly. I don't know why but I just _can't_ control it." Betty admitted gritting her teeths at the names.

" It's ok Betty. It wasn't you." Veronica broke the hug and too Betty's face in her hand.

" I am your best friend and no one can break us. I promise"  Veronica said stroking Betty's cheek.

 " Why _me_ V?.... When you could be friends with _anyone_ you like. I am just plain and simple Betty cooper." Betty said looking down. " You and Cheryl could have been best friends.... You both are from a rich family, you wear Louise Vuitton, you like fancy stuff.... Then why _me?"Betty_ asked looking up.

" You know B. Cheryl is just a new born kid is front of me because of what I was in New York. I wanted to remove that image of me.... I wanted to become someone who I thought I could never be, and then I met _you._ You, Betty cooper are the most _sweet, innocent, caring_ and _such_ a humble person that when I saw you I decided that I wanted to be best friends with you...." Veronica said hesitating to say furthermore. 

" Or maybe... Something **_more_** than... A _best friend"_ Veronica said looking at Betty to see her reaction. Betty looked confused but when she caught up sake was shocked.

" Do you mean tha-" Betty started but Veronica cut her off. 

" I _really_ like you B and I want to give us.... _beronica_ ashot " Veronica said hopeful. Betty was still quiet and Veronica started to think all she said scared Betty off.

"It's okay if you just want to be friends..... I-I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything" Veronica said backing away from Betty.

She turned around to get out of the room but Betty caught her arm pulling Veronica towards herself. Veronica collided with Betty and before she could blink Betty's lips were on hers. The kiss was as sweet as the hot chocolate she had but ended a little early than Veronica liked.

Betty broke the kiss and looked at Veronica, her hands on Veronica's face. Veronica's eyes slowly fluttered open. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before Betty spoke up. 

" You have _no_ idea how much I have dreamed about this." Betty said happily.

" Should I take that kiss as a yes?" Veronica said grinning. Betty again kissed Veronica but this time it was not sweet, it was passionate.

" A hundred times yes" Betty said breaking the kiss. Veronica was flying high in sky. She hugged Betty tightly and kisses her cheek. They broke from the hug and held hands.

" Can I call you my girlfriend now? " Betty asked grinning making Veronica laugh.

" Yes you dork, you are my girlfriend and I am yours." Veronica said lovingly. They went quiet and were just looking at each other fondly.

" Betty?" Veronica said suddenly serious.

" Yes?" Betty asked worried.

" Do you want us to tell our families and friends." Veronica asked scared of the answer. Betty took a deep breath.

" I want _everyone_ to know that we are dating.... But I think before going public we should tell our families," Betty said determined.

Veronica nodded and said "yeah, you are right."   "When should we tell them?" Veronica asked.

" As soon as possible I think" Betty said and yawned.

Veronica laughed and pulled her to bed saying "come on, I want my girlfriend to get a good beauty sleep" Betty laughed but layed down and let Veronica put a blanket on her. Veronica layed on the other side of the bed. Betty turned so that they were facing each other.

" Good night B" Veronica said sleepily while turning her back to Betty.

Betty hesitantly scooted closer to Veronica, put her hand on Veronica's stomach to pull her towards herself. Veronica laughed and turned a bit.

" What are you _doing_ Miss cooper?" Veronica said imitating a teacher.

Betty shrugged and pulled her even more close saying" I am cuddling with my best friend slash _girl friend"_ Betty put her face in the side of Veronica's neck.

" Goodnight , V." Betty mumbled. Veronica put her hand over Betty's.

" Night, B." She mumbled happily

They both drifted off to sleep, knowing that they will have to tell everyone about them but right now they were with each other... And nothing else mattered at the moment.

 

 

 

"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what will happen in school.🏫😏.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go folks! .

The next morning Veronica woke up early with Betty's arm still around her middle. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night.

 _she is my **girlfriend** . _Veronica thought.  _' I will make some pancakes for her today '_ Veronica carefully removed Betty's hand and got out of the bed to go and make breakfast. 

Betty woke up after 10 minutes. She stretched her body and when didn't feel Veronica next to her she opened her eyes to find her side empty. Betty quickly got up to go to kitchen in order to drink water. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Veronica in front of the stove her back turned to Betty. Betty smiled and quietly made her way to Veronica.

 Veronica was making the pancakes when she felt hands around her waist and a head on her shoulder. " Good morning,V." Betty mumbled. Veronica smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head" Veronica said. Betty laughed.

" Don't you think it's a bit early for breakfast?." Betty said. 

" It is. But I wanted you to taste my world famous pancakes." Veronica said excitedly. Betty was surprised.

" You are making pancakes for me?" Betty asked not believing what Veronica said.

" Yes obviously, can't I make some pancakes for my very own girlfriend" Veronica said pouting and turning around in Betty's arms. Veronica put her hands behind Betty's neck. Betty couldn't control herself so she leaned down and kissed Veronica.

" Of course you can." Betty said her eyes shining. Veronica scoffed playfully.

" I don't need your approval for that." Veronica said kissing her girlfriend again.

They were still kissing when they heard a throat getting cleared behind them. Hermione Lodge was standing there, her eyes darting between the teenagers interested. Veronica and Betty jumped apart.

" Hi Mom"  "hello Mrs Lodge" Veronica and Betty said simultaneously while blushing. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

" Hello to both of you. Betty, how are you dear?" Hermione said politely.

" I am fine Mrs Lodge, thanks for asking." Betty said glancing at Veronica, who was back to making pancakes.

" Are you making pancakes mija?" Hermione asked enjoying herself.

" Yeah, Betty said she wanted some last night, so I thought I would make her." Veronica mumbled ignoring her mom's questioning gaze. Betty sat down on the table when Veronica finished making pancakes. Veronica served pancakes to them and sat beside Betty ,they started to eat in silence.

 Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of her juice. " So what was that?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Veronica said confused. Hermione smiled and took one more bite.

" Before _I_ cam _e_  into kitchen " Hermione said raising one eyebrow. Betty and Veronica exchanged looks of panic.

" It was noth-" Betty started but Veronica cut her off by saying " we are dating... Mom" Veronica said looking at Betty and mouthed  _it's okay_.

" Are you now? I thought you were _just friends_ as Veronica liked to put it " Hermione said amused.

" No Mrs Lodge we just talked about it last night... Before that we were best friends." Betty said glancing at Veronica for support who held her hand under the table.

" Well I am glad you two are together" Hermione said fondly.

" You _are?_ " Veronica said surprised. Hermione laughed.

"You are my daughter, mija. I saw the way you talked about Betty and how _happy_ you were to have her in your life.... And I am pretty sure she's the reason you're trying to be better for." Hermione said.

Veronica got up from the seat and hugged her mother. " Thank you, mom. I love you so much." Veronica said tearing up a little. Hermione returned the hug. After they broke the hug Hermione looked at Betty.

" You both have my blessing getting married" Hermione said teasing to which Betty blushed red and Veronica shrieked " _Mom!_ ". Hermione laughed .

" Alright, I get it, but I am really happy for you two, so you better take good care of each other." Hermione said getting up and making her way towards the door.

"I am going to meet your father, mija. I'll see you two later." Hermione said closing the door. Betty and Veronica took a breath of relief. "Oh and one more thing..... No more sleepovers with _closed_ doors... Keep them open." Hermione said poking her head in and then disappeared.

Veronica groaned and Betty laughed at her. " Laugh again and you won't be getting any kiss today." Veronica threatened. Betty's eyes got wide and she stopped laughed. 

" You can't be serious." Betty said in horror. Veronica smirked.

" Oh I _so_ am miss cooper " Veronica said picking the dishes up from table.

" Yo-you can't do that!" Betty whined. Veronica rested her hands on the counter facing Betty.

" If you be good... _Maybe_ I won't do that," Veronica smiled devilishly.

"Okay, _okay_ I surrender Miss Lodge" Betty smiled hanging her hands in the air. Veronica walked closer to Betty and leaned over her with Betty still sitting in the chair. Veronica traced Betty cheekbone with her finger making Betty close her eyes. 

" Alright..... now, go upstairs and get ready. I think Mrs cooper will be waiting for you and I _really_ don't want to upset her." Veronica said straighting up and pulling Betty on her feet. Veronica pushed Betty towards her room and Betty willingly went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Betty came out of the bathroom all ready to see Veronica sleeping peacefully in the bed. ," _she woke up really early for the pancakes"_. Betty thought fondly. She still had one hour before school so she decided to go home now. She quietly moved around to get her things, wrote a note for Veronica and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Betty got home after 10 minutes walk, she stepped in the house and got herself some water to drink when Alice cooper walked into kitchen.

" Honey, where were you all night?" Alice said worried.

" Veronica invited me for a sleepover Mom. I texted you about it." Betty said.

" Oh I am sorry Betty, I was out late at night working at register. I was so tired that when I got home I passed out." Alice said tiredly.

."are you okay Mom?" Betty asked worried about her mother

" Yeah honey, I am good ....actually, very good. Your father and I gained a lot of profit this month dear... It might help us to keep the register going." Alice said happy.

 _she is in a good mood.... I should tell her about me and Veronica now_ Betty thought, she didn't realize that Alice was calling her.

" Betty... _Betty"_ Alice said looking at Betty. Betty snapped out of her trance.

" Huh?" Betty said trying to focus. Alice out the back of her hand on Betty's forehead.

" Are you alright ,honey? " Alice said. Betty removed Alice's hand.

"I am fine Mom .....actually I have never been better." Betty said her eyes shining.

" Is there something you want to talk about?" Alice said almost sensing her daughter's troubled mind. Betty sighed.

" Yes Mom. I-uh-you see..... I like girls" Betty confessed.

" What do yo- oh" Alice stopped when realization hit her to what her daughter was saying. " Umm-are you sure, Betty?" Alice asked. Betty nodded her head.

" I have never been so sure about something my whole life, Mom." Betty said with tears in her eyes thinking that her mother will not accept it. Alice sat down on the couch.

"Who is the girl?" Alice whispered. 

"V-Veronica." Betty replied hesitantly. Alice took a deep breath.

"Of course.... I knew that girl was nothing but trouble" Alice said bitterly. Betty sat down on her knees in front of her mother.

"Please Mom, I really like her and she likes me too. I-I know you don't have a good history with her parents.. But, she is _different_ from her parents Mom... She is trying her best to be a better person.. for _me"_ Betty paused.

" I know this is hard for you.... but you want me to be happy, right... and I am the _happiest_ with her Mom. She makes me feel safe, loved, cared for and so much more that I didn't know could happen to me. Please Mom, please I beg of you.... let me be happy for _once."_ Betty said crying. 

 _"let me be happy for once_ " those words echoed in Alice's mind she closed her eyes and tears fell out.  _" am I such a bad mother.?.. that my own daughter is begging me to let her be happy. Did I really broke her in my efforts to control her and make her the perfect child."_ Alice accused herself.

" Okay" was all Alice said. Betty looked up at her. Alice smiled and stood up pulling Betty up. She hugged her daughter.

"I know I am not a good mother Betty, but if Veronica is the one who makes you happy..... Then I am happy for you." Alice said crying. Betty shed tears of happiness. She hugged her mom so tightly that she might break her ribs.

" Thank you Mom I love so much.... Thank you" Betty said kissing her mother's cheek. Someone cleared their throat forcing mother and daughter to split apart.

" Hal... How much did you heard?" Alice asked looking at Betty concerned.

" Enough to feel proud of you Alice" Hal said stepping into the Hall. He turned to Betty " your mother and I completely support you,  honey. You are still our daughter no matter what." He said hugging her and Alice.

"Thank you so much..... both of you. I couldn't ask for any better parents" Betty said chuckling tearfully. They all laughed. Hal checked the time.

" You are going to be late if you don't go Betty." Hal said worried. Alice smiled encouragingly at her and said " remember Betty no matter what happens, we will always love you" Betty hugged them both again and went out to go to school.

 

 

Veronica woke up shortly after Betty left, she looked for her and when couldn't find her she thought _Betty must have left when I was sleeping._ she went to get her phone from the bedside table and found a note beneath her phone.

> _The pancakes were amazing, but you didn't have to wake up so early to make them... And now look at you sleeping like a baby looking so adorable that I thought I'll let you sleep ;).  I'll see you at school._
> 
> _Xoxo Betty_

Veronica could almost hear Betty's teasing voice in her head. "Dork" Veronica said chuckling. She still had 40 minutes to get ready so she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She wore a maroon dress that reached below her knees. By the time she was ready, it was time for school so she went downstairs where Smithers greeted her.

" A good morning to you too, Smithers." Veronica said cheerily.

They walked outside and hopped in the car. The drive to Riverdale high was short. Veronica said goodbye to Smithers and went inside going to see Betty before class but Betty still want there. Veronica started to worry. When she reached her locker she started to put her things in it.

" Veronica " Cheryl out of nowhere came beside Veronica. 

"Hey Cheryl" Veronica greeted the red head.

"So how are we today?" Cheryl said flipping her hair.

" I am fine Cheryl. Thanks for asking." Veronica said smiling. Veronica's back was toward the entrance so she didn't see Betty coming but Cheryl certainly did. She smirked at Betty but Veronica did not notice.

"Well since you cancelled the treat at pop's, I was wondering if you are free today." Cheryl said loud enough for the blonde to hear.

  _oh no you don't, bombshell._ Betty thought marching towards them as subtly as possible.  _I have to do something._ Betty thought and then smirked at Cheryl when she got the perfect idea.

" Well- " Veronica started but stopped when she felt hands covering her waist and a head dropping on her shoulder. She turned around ready to push the person away but her hands stopped on the person's shoulders. " Betty?" Veronica said surprised.

"Hey" was all Betty said before she captured Veronica's lips with her own. Veronica was surprised at the kiss but she kissed back. When they broke up Veronica said "hey there" dreamily. They both turned to Cheryl who was looking at them with shock written all over her face.

" Uh Cheryl I am sorry but I was hoping to spend the day with Betty." Veronica said really feeling bad. Betty beamed at her and smiled a little too sweetly at the redhead.

" It's okay." Cheryl said off handedly. Cheryl's eyes darted between the two of them before she said " are you two like.... Dating?" Before Veronica could answer Betty spoke up. 

"Yes, yes we are." Betty said looking at Veronica fondly her hand squeezing Veronica's waist. Veronica nodded her head.

"Oh-okay, that's good. I'll see you two later" Cheryl said trying to sound happy for them and left.

When Cheryl left Veronica turned towards Betty, looking at her accusingly.

" What? " Betty said innocently.

" Admit it " Veronica demanded.

" Admit what?" Betty asked.

" That you kissed me in front of her on purpose " Veronica said her hand on the collar of Betty's shirt. Betty smiled shyly.

" I may have done that on purpose....... But you should see the way she looks at you. " Betty admitted. " I don't like that look at all " Betty said looking down at her shoes.

"I like it." Veronica said but when Betty looked at her horrified she laughed. " I don't like the look she or anyone gives me, but I like the way you were so affectionate towards me in front of someone." Veronica smiled making Betty blush a little.

" But B, I thought you wanted to keep it a secret until we tell our parents" Veronica said worried that Betty's parents will learn about them from someone else in the school. Betty smiled and eased the crinkle between Veronica eyebrows with her finger.

" I talked to them before coming to school.... I thought Mom might not agree at first but then she said that if you make me happy then she is happy for us and Dad accepted this too. They said no matter what happens they will always love me and support me." Betty said happily.

" But when I was going to break the news to you I saw Cheryl asking you out.. So I thought why not surprise you and tell her that you are taken." Betty said cheekily Veronica laughed and then have Betty a short kiss.

" I am glad you told them " Veronica said intertwining their hands. "Now I can show everyone that you are my girlfriend" Veronica said slyly. Betty smiled wide. They were looking at each other when the bell rang. They different classes so they parted their ways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you want me to continue this fic and if you do I certainly won't mind   
> your guys suggestions for the topic. (Black hood, love triangle etc). Do comment!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New one!!! I am running out of ideas guys!. Help a girl here now will ya?

Betty and Veronica spent all the classes they separately had trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.Before they knew, it was lunch time,when the bell rang they both ran out of their classes, anxious to see each other. Betty got to her locker first to put the books in and kept glancing around to find Veronica but was disappointed.

After some time Veronica came to her locker walking as fast as she could with the heels. She saw Betty resting against her locker her arms folded and looking down at her shoes. She didn't see Veronica approach her until Veronica's kissed her cheek. 

"You didn't have to wait for me" Veronica said opening her locker.

"I wanted to. I thought we'll go to get some lunch together." Betty said holding out her hand. Veronica put her books inside and grabbed Betty's hand. They walked towards cafeteria together with some girls and boys looking at them curiously. Veronica caught Kevin's eye and saw his thumbs up and smirk. She smiled back.

They got their food and went to where Kevin was sitting. Betty and Veronica sat beside each other and across Kevin. Kevin smiled even more wider.

" So who asked first?" Kevin asked excitedly. Betty was confused but Veronica laughed.

" I did " Veronica admitted. 

 _"Really!_ I thought you were going to chicken out." Kevin said. Veronica looked offended.

"Wait a second, you _knew_ that she was going to ask me out last night?" Betty asked.

" Oh no Betty.... I _told_ her to ask you out when we were at pop's." Kevin said grinning.

" Oh ,...thanks, I guess. "Betty said looking at Veronica and smiling. Betty then realized something. "Did you _and_ Jughead _plan_ all of this?" Betty said incredulously looking at Kevin.

"What?" Veronica said looking at Kevin. Kevin looked guilty.

"Well when you didn't show up, It might have slipped out of my mouth that Veronica liked Betty and then Jughead told me that Betty also liked Veronica-which I _knew_ by the way- then we started to make a plan. We decided that I'll talk to Veronica to get her to confess her feelings for Betty and Jughead will try to do the same with Betty". Kevin finished proud of himself.

"Well that was a good plan, Kev." Veronica said happily leaned her head on Betty's shoulder. Betty wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It surely was" Betty whispered in her ear. Veronica grinned.

Out of nowhere Archie and Jughead came and sat beside Kevin. Jughead looked unaffected by their closeness but Archie's eyes were darting between Veronica and Betty confused. Betty noticed this.

"Me and Veronica have to tell you guys something" Betty said looking down at Veronica. Veronica nodded and looked at Jughead and Archie.

"We're dating."they said, their voices syncing with each other. Jughead didn't said anything but smirked and high fived Kevin. Archie was shocked he didn't know much about Veronica but he didn't thought that Betty liked girls.

" _What?_ I-UH-I mean I am happy for you but when did that happen?" Archie asked.

"Last night" Betty said smiling at the memory and squeezing Veronica's waist.

 "Well now that news calls for a burger at pop's." Jughead said. Veronica snickered.

" You _always_ want to have a burger at pop's, _Juggie"_ Veronica said smirking. Jughead made a face at Veronica calling him Juggie. " Oh I am sorry would you prefer _Forsythe_  rather than _Juggie?"_ Veronica said enjoying herself. Everyone smiled at their interaction.

Jughead sighed. " Just call me Jughead or Juggie.... But _Not Forsythe._ " Jughead said losing the battle.

" I never thought _Jughead_ will lay his guns down in a fight." Kevin said amused.

" What can I say.... I just have that kind of effect on people." Veronica said proudly. 

"Are you guys not going to eat anything." Archie asked looking at their half full trays.

"I am more comfortable like _this."_ Veronica said contently. Betty rested her head on Veronica's shoulder mumbling. "I am pretty comfortable like this too." 

"My little BERONICA heart " Kevin whispered to Archie and Jughead, who smiled looking at the girls. ,

"I have _never_ seen Betty this happy before." Archie whispered to the guys. Jughead and Kevin nodded their heads.

"Yeah Veronica is really different from her, but their differences bring them closer" Jughead said with a hint of smile.

 

So their relationship was the talk of the day at school, and everyone kept approaching and congratulating them. They even asked them who was the one that asked out or who kissed before. B&V were overwhelmed, but they were also happy that the people didn't give any bad comment or anything. They wanted the school to end, to go and have a milkshake at pop's.

Eventually the school ended. Betty and Veronica went to pop's hand in hand and sat across each other. They were exhausted from the cheer routine and wanted nothing more than to go home and lay down in bed, so they agreed on sharing one milkshake and then going their homes.

When the waiter came for the order, Veronica have him the order.

"Um-we'll have just a milkshake-vani" Veronica was going to say vanilla milkshake but Betty interrupted her "A chocolate milkshake... With two straws", Betty finished the order and looked back at Veronica who was staring at her.

"What?"she asked innocently.

"You _hate_ chocolate milkshake Betty" Veronica said incredulously. Betty chuckled.

"Well... I like _you_ and... You _love_ chocolate milkshake. So I thought why not give chocolate milkshake a shot." Betty said smiling. Veronica put her hand on her heart.

"I am flattered , Miss cooper" Veronica said faking a British accent.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Lodge" Betty said copying her accent which made them both laugh. Their milkshake came in no time and they started to drink it.

"I actually kind of like it" Betty said chuckling.

"It's _my_ choice after all" Veronica said with a flip of hair.

The bell on the door rang and the duo turned their heads to see who it was. Cheryl blossom saw them and made her way towards their booth.

" Hello B&V" Cheryl said cheerily. "Hey" was the duo's reply.

"I know that I didn't congratulate you both... And I am sorry for that. I was dealing with some.... Personal stuff but now that everything is sorted out. Accept my congrats. I am _genuinely_ happy for you both." Cheryl said genuinely.

"Thank you Cheryl." Veronica got up and hugged her. "And you don't have to be sorry for anything you are our friend. Right, B?" Veronica said looking at Betty.

" Yeah Cheryl... I know we were not on good terms before but lets just forget that and start from scratch." Betty said standing up and extending her hand towards Cheryl.  "Hi I am Betty cooper" Betty said with her iconic smile on her face. Cheryl laughed but took her hand.

" I am Cheryl blossom, AKA, _Cheryl bombshell"_ Cheryl said in her usual tone then her expressions softened. She hugged Betty. "Thank you Betty, and believe me... I _really_ am happy for you too. You deserve to be together." Cheryl whispered to Betty making Betty smile.

"Thank you Cheryl. It means a lot to us" Betty whispered back looking at Veronica in the eyes who just beamed at her. Cheryl broke the hug.

" Now I shall you _lovebirds_ to it. I'll see you at school" Cheryl said leaving their booth. Betty and Veronica sat down beside each other when Cheryl left. Veronica leaned in and kissed Betty long and sweetly.

"That was really sweet of you. To try to build a new bridge with Cheryl" Veronica said proudly looking at Betty in the eyes. 

"I was really surprised when she said she was happy for us. I mean I thought she liked you." Betty said.

"Oh she _did."_ Veronica said waving her hand. Betty narrowed her eyes in a playful manner.

" And how would _you_ know that Miss Lodge" she said.

"Kevin." Was all Veronica needed to say for Betty to understand. Betty leaned forward and kissed Veronica passionately.

"Too bad your mine then." Betty said smirking. Veronica looked at her with fondness.

" I like it when you're this possessive of me. It's _sweet...._ And not to mention _,hot."_ Veronica said tracing her finger on Betty's jawline. Veronica had a seductive look in her eyes. Betty closed her eyes at the feeling of Veronica's finger on her jaw. Betty tilted her head back a little exposing her neck to Veronica. Veronica leaned into her ear, her finger now moving on Betty's neck.

" We could go to my home or yours... I don't care, as long as I get to do _this."_ Veronica whispered and moved away from Betty to take a sip of the milkshake. Betty looked at Veronica, her eyes full of lust. Veronica just smiled at her innocently. Betty grabbed the milkshake and finished it in one gulp. She grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her up from the seat dragging her to the car.

" A little too _eager,_ aren't we Miss cooper" Veronica said laughing.

"We'll see _who's_ eager a little time later" Betty said looking at Veronica mischievously. Veronica gulped.  _"shit"_ Veronica's thought internally panicking a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buhuhahaha!👹 I am such a bad person. I used to hate cliffhangers and now here I am. 😹. So here's the question do you guys want the next chapter to be.. I don't know M rated or the way it is like brief and not so much... details. Ugh! I am so bad at this. Just let me know so I can start writing next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God.... This chapter took forever to write, or maybe I am just lazy... I don't know.  
> Now on to the chapter. 😘

The drive to The Pembroke was short but seemed like an eternity to Betty. She knew it was very early for them to be going to this stage in their relationship, but right now.... She _wanted_ Veronica. Maybe they won't actually _do._ maybe they will just lay on the bed holding each other close.  _we shall see._ , Betty thought as the car came to a stop in front of The Pembroke.

Betty got out of the car first and opened Veronica's door extending her hand for Veronica to take. Veronica took her hand smiling and got out of the car. Hand in hand they went inside, greeted Smithers and went to the elevator. They were quiet the whole time sneaking glances at each other. Both of their hearts were beating fast. The elevator stopped and opened. Veronica out first, reaching into her bag for the keys of the door.

 When they came inside Veronica looked around to see if her mother was home yet. "Mom" her voice echoed through the house but no answer came. Veronica turned to Betty only to find her closer than before. Betty came closer to her until their bodies touched. Betty's height forcing Veronica to look up in order to keep eye contact.

" I guess she's not home yet, we have your home to ourselves until she arrives.... What should we do?" Betty said innocently twirling Veronica's hair around her finger, her one hand rested on the shorter girl's waist.

" Let's go to my room." Veronica said. Betty raised her eyebrow playfully, when she realized how the words came out Veronica hastily continued:

"To watch a movie or show of course" Veronica said face palming herself in the mind. Betty grinned at her.

"Sure, let's go to your room......to watch a movie or show." Betty said walking to Veronica's room and pulling Veronica with her.

They were sitting on Veronica queen size bed side by side, Veronica was going to start the movie when Betty stopped her.

"Wait, V. I am not quite comfortable in these" Betty said gesturing to her clothes.   ( A white button up shirt and blue jeans.. In case you guys were wondering) 

" Do you have something that maybe I could wear tonight." Betty said.

_you don't have to wear clothes._ A voice in Veronica's mind said. Veronica's eyes got wide at the thought.  _ **oh. My. God!** Am I supposed to be having these kind of thoughts right now. You have just **started** dating her Veronica! Control your bloody thoughts._

When Veronica didn't say anything for a minute Betty waved her hand in front of her eyes. "You there V?" Betty said. Veronica can back to reality at that.

"S-sure B. You can wear any of my clothes you like." Veronica said smiling. Betty smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, I'll be back in a minute." Betty said and went to Veronica's closet. Betty chose to wear a lose green shirt that covered half of her stomach. She was going to wear a trouser when she saw some black shorts. She pulled them out and noticed that those as were a smaller than a normal one, she wanted to see Veronica's reaction at this so she chose to wear this. 

When she was changed she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have the perfect body like Veronica, but she looked good and those shorts showed off her long legs. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out. 

When Betty came out of the bathroom Veronica stopped breathing. She noticed the to small shorts on her, her half exposed stomach and _those legs._

_Did she wear these small shorts on purpose?_ Veronica thought.

Veronicawas staring at her until Betty was next to her on the bed. Betty was looking at her smiling with a little hint of smirk.

" You can start the movie now, V. "Betty said her voice light and teasing, knowing the effect she had on Veronica.

_yup! She did it on purpose..... Congratulations Veronica. You are so screwed tonight._   Veronica thought sarcastically.

"Yeah right" Veronica said putting on fake confident smile. She started the movie and they went quiet. 

They were halfway through the movie when Betty layed her head in Veronica's lap her eyes sticked to the movie. Suddenly focusing on the movie was proving to be hard for Veronica  with Betty's head in her lap, she realized that she badly wanted to run her fingers through Betty's hair. Betty's hair was still in a slightly loose ponytail. Veronica slowly untied her hair, Betty didn't even move, but she could feel what Veronica was doing. 

Veronica hesitantly at first, started to move her fingers through Betty's now open hair. Betty's hair roots were hurting a bit from the ponytail but when Veronica moved her fingers through them, she closed her eyes and groaned. Veronica stopped at the sound. 

"Keep going" Betty said slightly out of breath. That was all Veronica needed, she continued her task smiling. None of them was watching the movie now. She continued for 5 minutes when Betty turned in her lap and buried her face in Veronica's stomach and wrapped her arms around her middle. Veronica's breath and hand stopped. 

" V. Please keep doing that." Betty whined but her voice was mumbled, that sent a shiver down Veronica's spine. Veronica's mind and hand started to work.

"You should really keep you hair down once in a while,B. Your roots must really hurt at the end of the day." Veronica said.

"Well  if I start to take my hair down often, will you stop doing _this?_ Betty asked moving her head to look at Veronica. Veronica looked at her in the eyes.

" I won't stop if you want" Veronica said smiling sweetly. 

"I don't." Betty whispered. She shifted in Veronica's lap so that she was looking up at her. "It calms me down..... Only you being beside me calms me down" Betty said reaching up to push Veronica's hair behind her ear.

Veronica leaned down to kiss Betty, she meant for the kiss to be short and sweet but Betty seemed to have something else in mind. Betty's hand was behind Veronica's head keeping her down, she slowly straightened up without breaking the kiss. Veronica's hands came behind Betty's neck and Betty's hands were on Veronica's cheek,holding her in place. The kiss was the most passionate they have ever had.

Betty broke from the kiss still holding Veronica, she rested her forehead on Veronica's. They were both breathing heavily. Both of their eyes were closed. They opened their eyes after a while. Veronica's eyes flickered to Betty's lips and before she could stop herself she kissed her again to which Betty eagerly responded.

Betty while kissing Veronica, started to push her to the bed slowly. Once Veronica was on her back Betty broke the kiss to kiss her all over the face slowly. Betty was hovering above Veronica. She leaned down to kiss the pulse point on Veronica's neck. Veronica put her hands in Betty's hair, while making a noise in the back of her throat.

Betty bit on that point lightly emitting a low moan from Veronica, after that she bit again, hard enough to leave a mark. Betty moved to her mouth to kiss her again. Before Betty even knew what happened Veronica flipped them over , she kissed Betty lightly saying " _my turn_ ".

Veronica kissed Betty passionately, she but on Betty's lower lip making her gasp. She used this as an opportunity to slid her tongue into Betty's mouth. They tasted each other while their tongues got in a battle for dominance, naturally Veronica won.

While still kissing Veronica started to sit up and pulled Betty with her. She sat on Betty's lap and wrapped her legs around Betty's waist, Betty's hands were on Veronica's back holding her close. They wanted to feel more of each other.

Veronica broke the kiss and reached for the hem of Betty's shirt. She looked at Betty to see if this was more than the borderline. Betty in turn just lifted her arms up as confirmation. Veronica quickly removed the shirt and took a moment to look at Betty.

Betty had a simple blue bra on, she was starting to feel embarrassed, but the look in Veronica's eyes made her feel confident, loved and cherished. Veronica kissed at Betty's jaw, making her close her eyes. Then she made her way down and kissed and sucked on her collarbone. Veronica then kissed and sucked at several spots on Betty's neck to find her pulse point. 

Veronica found it when she kissed on Betty's neck just a little below from ear. Betty moaned and digged her nails into Veronica's dress. Veronica grinned, she she sucked on it lightly and then bit to leave a mark.  _tit for tat_ Veronica thought slyly.

 Betty pulled Veronica up to kiss her. Before Veronica knew it, Betty's hands were on the zipper of her dress. The sound of the zipper echoed the through the room. Betty pulled back to ask Veronica if this was okay. Veronica nodded and allowed the dress to slid down her shoulders to her stomach. She was wearing a maroon lacy bra.

Betty attacked Veronica's collarbone. She was kissing, sucking, biting at every spot she could find making Veronica a moaning mess. Betty started to move down her collarbone agonizingly slow. "Betty" Veronica whined her name impatiently. 

"A little too eager, aren't we ,Miss Lodge." Betty said smirking. Veronica breathlessly laughed and said"  _shut up."_

"now that's _rude,_ I guess we'll have to do something about that."Betty said seductively biting her lip a little. Veronica groaned. Before they could go any further they heard a door being closed and the voice of Hermione Lodge.

"Mija, I am home." Hermione called. They heard footsteps,( _shit_  )Veronica sprung into action and put her arms in the sleeves of her dress. She got off the bed and found Betty's shirt and threw it to her. Betty put on her shirt quickly and reached behind Veronica to zip up her dress. 

Hermione first knocked at the door then opened it. "Veronica", Hermione said and stopped when she saw Betty. "Betty, it's nice to see you again dear." Hermione said. Betty smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, Veronica was sitting beside Betty.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Lodge." Betty said trying to sound normal.

" I am guessing that this is another _sleepover"_ Hermione teased crossing her arms.

"No, Mrs Lodge. The movie is almost over, so I'll go home after this... My mom will be worried sick if I don't." Betty said shaking her head. 

"Nonsense, you girls enjoy and don't worry about Alice. I'll talk to her." Hermione said off handedly. Veronica smiled widely at the thought of Betty staying. Before Betty could deny Veronica quickly said "thanks Mom." 

"So everything's set, Betty you're staying here for the night and don't worry I'll talk to your mom now. Okay?" Hermione said. Betty nodded her head and thanked her. Hermione started to go out, she almost closed the door when she peeked her head in. "One more thing Betty, I don't think people put lipstick on their _neck....."_ Hermione said pointing towards Betty's neck.

"What?" Betty said and rubbed right side of her neck and saw lipstick that matched Veronica's on her fingertips.  _oh shoot!_   Veronica was petrified.

"Nice shade, by the way."Hermione said smirking at Veronica and left.

Once she left Veronica groaned " Betty... Why didn't you clean the lipstick mark." She whined. Betty looked at her as if not believing what she said.

"Oh I am _sorry_  ,but I am not the one who kissed and... Sucked _and_ bit under my ear. " Betty sarcastically. Veronica glared at her the sighed. She picked a tissue and scooted towards Betty. Betty moved away crossing her arms. Veronica pouted. 

"Hey... Come on, I am sorry." Veronica apologized. Betty relaxed a little but did not look at her. "Maybe I can make it better' Veronica said sliding her arms through Betty's waist. Veronica rested her head on Betty's shoulder and started kissing her neck at the same spot. Betty tilted her head, she giggled a little.

"what are you doing?"  Betty said. 

"Showering my girlfriend with kisses until she's not mad at me." Veronica said.

"I am not mad at you." Betty said truthful. She could never be mad at Veronica even if she wanted to you. Why? You ask. Well.... Because she's whipped. 

Betty moved in Veronica's arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I am a little tired,V" Veronica nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Come on. We'll watch the movie later. Let's just sleep now." Veronica said pushing Betty to lay down. She kissed Betty on the forehead. Betty closed her eyes and smiled sleepily.

Veronica got up from the bed to her closet. She changed into some pajamas, when she came out of the bathroom, Betty was sleeping soundly. Veronica smiled and got into the bed next to her. She layed down with her back to Betty.

Veronica felt the bed stirring and an arm wrapping itself around her waist. Betty scooted closer to Veronica,kissed Veronica's shoulder lightly and dropped her head on it. Veronica covered Betty's hand, resting on her stomach with her own. Smiling they both feel asleep, hoping this wasn't some sort of dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided too continue this fic!!!. I am going to take a leap and start from the end of season 1 where the blackhood shots Fred, beronica will still be dating. Tell me if you guys want the blackhood plot... With my own twist of course.😉


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am continuing from where the black hood shot Fred. 😐

Everything was normal in Betty and Veronica's life, they were like a normal couple, their friends were normal.... But out off nowhere a physio killer named black hood shot Fred Andrews at pop's in daylight and no one could do anything about it.

Archie Andrews was miserable and grateful that his friends stood by him in his rough time, even when he tried to push everyone away, his friends spent most of their time with him at the hospital until Fred Andrews was out of danger.

Betty cooper after hearing the news of Fred Andrews being discharged from the hospital and hugging Archie, have Veronica a ride to Pembroke. Betty and Veronica holded hands during the whole ride. When she stopped the car, she pulled their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Veronica's hand.

"I am so relieved that nothing happened to Mr Andrews" Veronica saids smiling sadly."I can't even imagine what Archie must be going through." She continued.

"I know, V. But a selfish part of me is _relieved_ that it wasn't my family.......or _you._ I really can't lose you, V." Betty whispered handing Veronica's cheek. 

"I know what you mean,B." Veronica leaned into Betty's touch. She put her hand on the back of Betty's neck and pulled her, they kissed slowly, putting all of their feelings, whether it's fear, passion or love, in it. They pulled apart but their forehead were touching.

"You won't lose me, B. And I won't let any mentally challenged so called serial killer take you away from me" Veronica said holding Betty's cheek, she kissed her on both cheeks.

"I'll see you at school. Okay?" Veronica said moving to open the door, before she could move Betty caught her hand and pulled Veronica towards herself.

Betty captured Veronica's lips in a long sweet kiss. " I'll drive you to school." Betty said. Veronica smiled knowing that Betty was scared for her.

"It's okay Betty, I'll be fine." Veronica said assuring Betty. Betty nodded her head.

"I know. I just... want to make sure that you are." Betty said worried. Veronica smiled. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica got out of the car. Betty started the car and drove away.

 

 

Veronica stepped into the home to find her mother sitting on the couch. Hermione saw Veronica and stood up to get her daughter.

"Hey mija, how is Fred?" Hermione asked.

"He's better Mom. They discharged him from the hospital." Veronica said. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Veronica I want to talk to you about something." Hermione said slowly.

"What is it Mom?" Veronica asked.

"I went to visit the lawyer today for your father, he said that your father could be freed, if we testify for him in the court." Hermione said.

"You want me to testify for _him..._ For what? Proving that the accusations of fraud and embezzlement on him are _not_ true.... When they are _true_ as _hell."_ Veronica said incredulously "No Mom. I am sorry, but I can't be a part of this."Veronica said shaking her head.

 "Veronica, everything we _have,_ everything we _are,_ it's because of your father."Hermione said sternly.

"No Mom, he's not the reason of what I am _now....._ Although he is the reason of what I _was_ back in New York." Veronica said shaking her head. "Whoever I am right now is because of Betty and my friends. I could have easily associated with people like my friends in New York, but I wanted to be better than just being a rich, snotty and _spoiled brat."_ Veronica said fiercely.

"Please Mom, just let him pay once for what he did to God knows how many people." Veronica said holding her tears back.

"Do you think I don't want for him to pay?" Hermione whispered. "I _want_ to, but once he's gone, what will _we_ do, Veronica." Hermione said.

"Mom, no one can take Pembroke and sunny side trailer from you as it is not Daddy's property. Just let the court take all the black money of his away, we'll start our life without him. We could again start the drive-in and get some money from there. Please Mom, _please_ listen to me." Veronica begged Hermione.

"I'll need some time mija, to think about it." Hermione said nodding her head. Veronica hugged her mother.

" I promise you,Mom, once we get through this our lives will start to get better." Veronica said and broke the hug.

 "So how are things between you and Betty?" Hermione asked changing the subject. Veronica laughed.

"We are doing good, Mom." Veronica said.

 _"Just_ good? aren't you going to propose her... I want to see my daughter getting married."Hermione teased Veronica. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I am in high school, Mom. And when I will propose to Betty, you'll be the first person to know." Veronica said imaging herself on her knee in front of Betty holding a ring.

 "I am so glad that you love her and not some doche bag." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I am glad that I love her too, maybe one day she will love me.... But I am not the best person to be in love with." Veronica said sighing.

"Nonsense, mija. Betty is _clearly_ in love with you and I can tell you that I see you two together for a _looong_ time" Hermione said. "You should tell her how you feel." Hermione said squeezing Veronica's shoulder. 

"I'll try." Veronica said hesitantly but when Hermione sternly looked at her Veronica just said "okay, okay. I'll tell her.... _As_ soon as I can. _Happy?"_ Veronica raised her hands. Hermione simply smiled and said "you better do."

 

 

 

After dropping Veronica off, Betty went straight to her home as she was in need of a good 8 hours sleep. She entered her home called out her mom but got no  response. She assumed that her parents were still at the register. She went to her room and plopped on the bed with intention of going straight to sleep.

Betty just closed her eyes when her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. Betty picked it up.

" Hello? " Betty said into the phone.

"Hello, Betty." Someone with a deep voice replied.

"Who is this?" Betty asked.

"I am the blackhood." He said.

"What do you want?" Betty said angrily. The black hood laughed.

"I want to thank you, Betty." Blackhood said.

"Me? For what?" Betty asked.

"For inspiring me. Your speech helped me to realize that this town is full of sinners. I have taken the duty of eliminating them to cleanse this town." Blackhood said. Betty was shocked. _my speech inspired this psycho!?_

"Why did you shoot Mr Andrews then? What did he do to deserve that." Betty said angrily.

"He was a sinner." Blackhood said. "And speaking of sinners I want you to not associate with any of your friends... The redhead, the beanie boy and your little girlfriend Veronica Lodge." Blackhood continued. Betty scoffed.

" And why would I listen to you? I won't cut them off just because a henchman like you tells me to." Betty shot back.

"If you don't, then let me tell you one thing. I shot Fred Andrews in stomach as a warning, I could have easily shot him between the eyes. I won't do the same with your friends. Either you cut them off or I will. The choice is yours. Do you want them to be your friends....or alive?" Blackhood said and cut the call.

 Betty put the phone down, her head was numb, she couldn't think anything straight.

_What am I gonna do now? He-he can't hurt my friends and especially not Veronica.       But if I don't cut them out of my life he will attack them. I can't let this happen. I just need to relax, he doesn't have the guts to kill anyone, if he had he would have liked Mr Andrews right there. He is just trying to scare me. I have to lead him on and find out who he is._

Betty layed on her bed and closed her eyes, after a lot of tossing and turning, she was finally able to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is too short. I just couldn't think of some story but now I've got it.. you should get your tissues ready for the next chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Long time no seeeee. *Sigh* I am terrible at having conversations so let's just move to the chapter. 😅

The next day Betty drive to the Pembroke thinking that maybe she should tell Veronica about the blackhood and decided against it.

_I don't want her to worry about this... She's already dealing with her dad stuff._

Veronica had told Betty about her father and everything that happened in New York.Betty stepped out of the car and waited for Veronica, when Veronica came out, she quickly rushed to Betty and hugged her.

_"Betty!!_ I am so happy today." Veronica kissed Betty. Betty smiled, with Veronica by her side she could forget every problem in her life and just be there with her.

"About what?"Betty asked smiling.

"My mom said that she will leave Daddy, and not testify for him in the court." Veronica said happily. It was true, Hermione came to Veronica this morning and told her that she will help her in any way and make Hiram reap what he sow.

"Well, I am really happy for you. I know you wanted that for a long time." Betty said kissing Veronica's cheek.

"Shall we go now, madame?"Betty said curtsying. Veronica giggled.

"Of course." Veronica stood in front of the car door and Betty opened it for her, once she was seated, Betty came and sat next to her in the driver seat. During the ride, Betty was really quiet to which Veronica asked if she was okay. Betty just waved it off saying that it was just bad dream.

 

The drive to school was filled with normal conversation, Betty thought about bringing the topic of blackhood up, but seeing Veronica so happy stopped her. She knew she had to tell Veronica about him, but now was not the right time.

 

Betty was in the blue and gold office looking through the mail when she found one with her name on it. She opened the letter dreading that it wasn't from the blackhood, but it was from him. She took a deep breath and started to read it.

 

 

 

>  Betty I know that you still have not done anything about what I said. So let me give you a reminder and a last warning that even if your friends are safe at your school, I know where they live and it won't be a difficult task for me to finish the job for you. Remember, Betty: you can either keep them your friends and dead or cut them off from your life and keep them alive... It's up to you.No one can know about this, If you don't do as I say then my first target will be _Veronica Lodge._         Blackhood.

_Not Veronica god damn it!_ Betty thought while crying and punched the table.  _I can't do this to her...... **I**   **love her.**  _Betty broke up and buried her head in her hands while crying. She was crying for almost 5 minutes when she heard a voice.

"Betty?" Jughead said standing in the doorway. Betty raised her head and looked at Jughead, He saw her puffed up eyes and quickly rushed over to her. "Hey, what happened?" Jughead said and took hold of her hands, Betty didn't say anything but just kept crying. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Jughead hugged her. His eyes dropped on the letter abandoned on the desk. He broke the hug and picked the letter up. He read it while still side hugging Betty. Once Betty stopped crying, Jughead turned to Betty holding the letter.

"Where did you get this?" Jughead whispered. Betty looked at him with wide eyes. _oh no! When did he read it!?_ Betty was panicking. "Hey, tell me." Jughead said soothingly.

"I was going th-through the mails today, it had my name on it." Betty said trying to hold back her tears.

"By his words, I am guessing this is not the first time he contacted you" Jughead inquired. Betty nodded.

"He-he called me last night." Betty said hanging her head.

"What did he say, Betty?" Jughead asked taking hold of Betty's hands.

"He said that Riverdale is full of sinners and _my_ speech made him realize that someone has to do something about it. My speech _inspired_ him, jug. And now he's forcing me to push all of you away from me or he said he will." Betty said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Betty, why didn't you tell us about it before? Does Veronica know?" Jughead asked. Betty shaked her head with wide eyes, fear obvious on her face.

"No, jug. You _can't_  tell anyone about this, especially not Veronica." Betty begged him.

"What do you mean? Are you actually going to listen to what this dumbass said?"Jughead said angrily.

"I have no other choice. You read it yourself, if I don't do what he says he'll hurt Veronica and you guys." Betty said her voice breaking. Jughead shaked her head.

"I won't let you do this, let's just take it to Sheriff Keller an- and he'll tell us what to do." Jughead said standing up. Betty took hold of his hands.

"No,jug. I can not take it to anyone. Maybe if I do what he says he'll just leave us alone or maybe I'll be able to figure out who he is. At least as long as I am leading him on he won't actually hurt or kill anyone." Betty said stubborn. Jughead sighed

"Betty, I am telling you, this could hurt us and you a lot more than you think.but I will be with you in whatever you want." Jughead said and left. Betty took a deep breath and sat down on the chair relieved that at least Jughead was with him. _.      Now I have to do it..... I have to keep her safe._

The school went on, they all were sitting in the student lounge when Veronica invited them for a little party arranged for her old friend Nick. Everyone agreed to come. 

 

At the party, everyone met Nick. When Betty came in Veronica introduced her to Nick as her girlfriend.

"Oh really. I never thought Veronica liked blondes." Nick said his tone teasing. Betty just chose to ignore his comment. Veronica steered Betty away from him.

"Hey, I am sorry about him. He is just like that." Veronica said. Betty merely nodded.

Everyone was engrossed in a conversation when Nick pulled out a handful of jingle jangle and offered one to everyone, Betty didn't expect Veronica to agree to take it. When Nick have it to Betty, she politely declined.

"Come on Betty, it isn't that bad" Veronica said. 

"I said no, V." Betty hissed not liking the way Nick was sitting so close to Veronica. She wanted to snap at him for putting his hand on Veronica's waist. Veronica, obviously was not a bit comfortable with Nick being so close so she scooted a little closer to Archie and away from Nick.

Everyone, even Kevin took jingle jangle and they started to dance like some hooligans. Betty kept sitting at the couch looking at Veronica and Archie dancing. Veronica's stopped dancing and came over to Betty.

"Come on, B. Don't be a wallflower, have some fun." Veronica said.

"Like you are?" Betty said. Veronica moved away from her on the tone. "Excuse me?" Veronica said crossing her hands.

"Yeah. I was gonna say you are making a fool of yourself, acting like some _airhead party_ girl." Betty said with spite standing up. 

"Betty" Archie warned not wanting for them to fight. "What are you saying?" Archie said.

"What we're all thinking. That the only reason Veronica is with us, is the circumstance, but the minute someone from her trashy past shows up she starts to use us, or drugs or music as distraction. She won't be here with us if her father wasn't in jail. She would still be a spoiled girl and Daddy's Little Princess." Betty said knowing that every word she said was killing Veronica.

"You better _shut it_ ,Betty." Veronica warned her eyes holding tears.

"Or what Veronica?" Betty said inching closer to her.

"Why are you still dating me, if you think of me like that?" Veronica challenged.      Betty smiled sourly.

"You are right. We shouldn't be together." Betty said tears falling out of her eyes. Veronica's didn't expect that.

"Are you?" Veronica started with wide eyes. Betty nodded. Betty looked at Veronica in the eyes.

"We're _over,_ Veronica.... Maybe it's better if we stay away from each other." Betty said and left. Veronica stood right where she was like a mannequin. Archie sent everyone away and hugged Veronica goodbye when he left. Now Veronica and Nick were the only ones in there. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's her lost." Nick said and put his hand on Veronica's thigh. Nick started to inch closer to her .

"I am right here if you need me." Veronica started to move away from him but he followed her on the couch.

" Nick stop," Veronica said pushing Nick away. "I am serious about Betty." Veronica said trying to get up but Nick was halfway on top of her.

"Oh please Veronica. You were all over me today and I barely even saw you talking to that blondie, besides, she just broke up with you." Nick said. He leaned in but Veronica slapped him hard enough to make him get off her. She stood up, her purse in her hand.

" Do that again and there will be much _worse_ consequences." Veronica warned him and left. Once out of the door, she felt tears rising in her eyes. She acted like all confident in front of him but she didn't thought that Nick will do something like this right after Betty broke up with her.

 She needed to clear her mind, so she went to pop's. She ordered a chocolate milkshake and onion rings, usually Veronica and Betty shared the onion rings, since no one was with her, she'd have to eat it alone.

_Did Betty really meant all of it?    If she thought about me like that, why did she even date me?  Why brake up now? after almost a year..... After I was so hopelessly in love with her._ Veronica nibbled on an onion ring teary eyed when Cheryl slided into the booth.

"Hey Veronica." Cheryl said softly. Veronica rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Cheryl."  Veronica said trying to sound enthusiastic. Cheryl noticed it. She put her hand over Veronica's hand on the table.

"How are you?" Cheryl asked sympathetically.

"I am fine, Cheryl." Veronica lied. Cheryl sighed.

" it's okay, if you're not fine. I am here for you." Cheryl said squeezing her hand. Veronica shaked her head her tears slowly falling out.

"I am fine, why won't I be fine...... After my girlfriend just broke up with me .....for what reason? I don't know. Why won't I be fine after my childhood friend tried to just _rape_ me after my breakup.... Why won't I be fine." Veronica said with sarcasm and started to cry.

_he did what! He's dead. He's **soo** dead. _Cheryl's blood was boiling but after seeing Veronica cry she let it go. Cheryl got up to sit next to Veronica. She hugged Veronica and the shorter girl latched onto her.

"I am sorry, Veronica. If I had any idea that lunatic will try to do this, I wouldn't have leave you alone with him for even a second." Cheryl said rubbing Veronica's back. Veronica stopped crying.

"But I promise you that the next time I see him, I'll pierce my arrow through his heart." Cheryl seethed. Veronica chuckled and broke the hug.

"It's okay, Cheryl. There's no need to crucify him, I gave him a piece of my mind already." Veronica said sniffing a little. Cheryl smiled wide.

"Now that's the Veronica Lodge I know" Cheryl said trying to cheer on Veronica. Veronica laughed. Cheryl kept her company the whole time after that.

 

 

Veronica went home feeling a little better. She closed the door behind her after entering her room and sighed. She went to change into some pajamas. When Veronica came out of the bathroom, she found her mother sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How are you, mija?"  Hermione asked hugging her. "How was the party?" Hermione continued. Veronica shrugged.

"It was good, except for the part that Betty and I had a fight and she broke up with me. And Nick tried to force himself on me....... So yeah, it wasn't that good." Veronica said sounding so casual that Hermione was worried. Hermione was gaping at her.

"He tried to what!?!!" Hermione exclaimed. "And wait.... Betty broke up with you?" Hermione whispered. Veronica just half smiled and nodded.

"Quite the surprise, isn't it?" Veronica joked. Hermione disappointedly looked at her.

"Mija you should talk to her." Hermione said putting her hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"Talk to her?" Veronica shrugged her hand off. " After she made it clear that she thinks of me as a shallow person, that I wouldn't be dating her or be friends with others, if it wasn't for Daddy getting caught? No ,I don't think so Mom." Veronica said shaking her head.

"In fact ,you know what, I have had enough of this insane town... I want to go back to New York." Veronica declared. Hermione shaked her head.

"We can't go back to New York, Veronica. I am giving all of your father's properties to the court. And I came here to tell you that I am filing for divorce. I thought that maybe for once I'll be a good mother to you." Hermione said softly.

"Yo-You are?" Veronica said incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"Oh my God, mom! That's amazing!" Veronica exclaimed and hugged her.

"If you want to leave this town, I'll support you. But right now let me just make sure that we get financially strong enough and you complete your semester."

 "Okay." Veronica said and nodded her head. Hermione kissed her head.

"Mija, promise me that you will talk to Betty. She must have a reason for this." Hermione said. Veronica shaked her head.

" I am sorry Mom, as much as I want to talk to her I just.. can't." Veronica said her voice breaking. Hermione sighed but nodded. 

" Goodnight, mija." Hermione said and left.

 

That night both of the girls couldn't sleep. The fight kept haunting them. Betty was glad that the blackhood didn't call her that night cause if he did she would have broke down and beg him to stop this.

When the alarm started, Betty immediately shut it and got up from the bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost gasped. There were stains of tears on her cheek and the dark circles under her eyes were now more prominent than ever. Full disclosure: she looked like hell.

After showering, Betty tried to eat some breakfast, but her stomach didn't accept anything, so sure just drank the juice and went to school. After coming to school, Betty was glad that Veronica wasn't there yet, it would give her some time to mentally prepare herself. 

Betty was putting things in her locker, when Cheryl came and leaned into the next locker. "Hey Betty." Cheryl said looking at her sympathetically. 

" Heyyy." Betty said and thought  _why is she looking at me like that._

"I am really sorry Betty. I don't know how you guys are going through it." Cheryl said. Betty nodded her head thinking that she is talking about the breakup.

"I mean, if I was in your place I would have killed Nick." Cheryl said furiously. That confused Betty, why would she kill Nick,because he gave everyone jingle jangle? No that's not a good reason. So what is Cheryl talking about.

"What do you mean? Why would I want to kill him?" Betty asked. Cheryl looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"You are acting as if you don't know." Cheryl said.

"Don't know what, Cheryl." Betty said impatiently.

"That Nick tried to rape Veronica." Cheryl said as if it was obvious. She kept her voice low so no one would hear anything. Betty freezed at that.  _he did what!_ her blood was boiling at the thought of Nick kissing Veronica. She snapped her locker shut and turned to Cheryl with fire in her eyes.

"Who told you?" Betty growled. Cheryl was scared by the look in her eyes.

"Veronica did. I talked to her at pop's last night." Cheryl said. "Betty, I really thought you knew." Cheryl said guiltily.

"We aren't on speaking terms right now." Betty said lowering her gaze.

"You really broke her last night, you know. And you knew that everything you said were the only things she hated in life." Cheryl said trying to figure something out,  

"oh my God! You said all of it on purpose. You said those things knowing that you'll hit a nerve." Cheryl whispered furiously after a minute.. Betty was looking at anywhere but Cheryl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Betty said lamely.

"You sure do as hell, cooper. Tell me, did someone force you to do it or is it something else?" Cheryl said. Betty was looking at her with wide eyes. _how can she figure it out?_

"I don't have time for this. I am getting late for class." Betty said with averted eyes. She moved past Cheryl. Cheryl let her go after saying "believe me, Betty.I will get to the bottom of this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it took a lot of time. I had different ideas in my mind and I thought I'll go with this one. Stay tuned for next chapter. 😘 And here's a question : 
> 
> what made you watch Riverdale?
> 
> I saw the dance battle between Veronica and Cheryl on Instagram and I was like "I've got to watch this show". Then I watched it and at episode 3 when Betty comes out in the dark version I was like hooked!....... If that makes any sense to you guys 😂😂😅


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you.

After the talk with Cheryl, Betty couldn't focus on anything. Her mind was playing games at her by displaying images of Veronica and Nick kissing and more. She was in blue and gold trying to write an article. Betty groaned and slammed her head on the desk. Betty's head was still on the desk when her phone rang so she picked it up.

"Hello, Betty. I am assuming that you did what I said?" The blackhood said. Betty clenched her jaw.

" I broke up with Veronica because of you.... and now I want something in return." Betty said.

"You don't get to ask for something, Betty. You just do as I say." Blackhood said.

"It might interest you.... You want the sinners dead, right?" Betty said when she didn't hear an answer she continued "I have the perfect victim for you.... Nick St Clair." 

"That's why I reached out to you, Betty. I knew you'd understand...... That you are just like me." Blackhood said.

"I am nothing like you." Betty whispered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Blackhood said and line went dead.

  _I am not like him-I am nothing like him. He's just playing games with my mind. I wouldn't kill anyone just because they are bad people._ Betty thought.

 _yeah, but you are willing to give him names of people to target.... So you can't say that you are not like him._ a thick voice unlike her own mused.

 _but Nick tried to **rape** Veronica, **my** Veronica. He deserves to die!. _Betty shot back.

 _that's what he says, sinners deserve to die. Believe it or not Betty, you are just like him... maybe even worse._ the voice taunted her. 

 _ **"shut** **up**_ _ **!!"**_ Betty screamed out loud putting hands over her ears. The voice laughed and died down.

"Betty, you okay." Jughead came in to the office. Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He got what he wanted, jug." Betty whispered. "He made me just like himself." Betty said sitting in a chair.

"What happened, Betty?" Jughead asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I broke up with Veronica last night at the party." Betty said with tears falling down her cheeks. Jughead looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You didn't." Jughead said horrified. Betty laughed bitterly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I did." Betty said.

"Cheryl talked to me today at the lockers, she told me that she met Veronica at pop's after the breakup. Veronica told Cheryl that.." Betty took a deep breath. "That after everyone left, Nick ,he-he tried to force himself on Veronica."

"That bastard." Jughead whispered furiously. Over the year Veronica had become like a sister to him, just like he thought of Betty. And the thought of anyone touching his sister without her permission was infuriating.

"He called me two minutes ago. He asked if I did what he said. I told him that I broke up with Veronica because of him.... So in turn I-I want him to _kill_ Nick."Betty said not believing herself that she could say something like this. Jughead was staring at her with mouth agape.

"He said that I am just like him jug..... Am I?" Betty asked hesitantly. Jughead shaked his head.

"You are not like him at all Betty. You broke up with the girl you love to save her from this freak. You were willing to push us away Betty and take all the weight on your shoulders." Jughead assured her. Betty nodded her head.

"I can't keep doing this, jug. I just want to undo everything I said to Veronica. I just want to love her... Not break her like this." Betty whispered.

"Then who's saying you have to do this." Jughead said and Betty looked at him confused.

"Talk to her, Betty. Tell her everything from the start, every single detail. Tell her why you did everything" Betty started to argue but Jughead cut her off. 

"And don't worry about it. We are together in this, ok? We'll have each other's back and find whoever this black shit is together." Jughead assured her. Betty nodded her head in agreement and hugged him.

 "Give me your phone." Jughead said extending his hand. Betty have it to him. He moved it away so she could not peek at it. After a minute here have it back. Betty looked through it and saw that he had texted Veronica.

 **Betty:** hey. Can you meet me at pop's today at 6..... I want to talk to you.

Betty looked at him horrified. "Why did you do that?" Betty whispered her voice higher in pitch. Jughead smirked.

" So you'll have no chance to back out." Jughead said proudly then his face grew soft.

" And whatever that freak says Betty, just don't listen to it. Go to pop's and talk to her.... There's no one in this whole damn town who could love you like her.. And the same goes for Veronica." Jughead waited for her to answer.

" Okay. I'll tell her everything. Can you tell everyone else?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded at her. 

"Including Cheryl. I don't want her to go full spy mode on me." Betty said lightly. Jughead laughed but agreed.

 

 At lunch time, Betty was sitting with Kevin, Jughead and Archie. Betty noticed that Veronica wasn't there. Veronica still hadn't replied to the message Jughead sent so Betty was wondering if she even saw it, or was Veronica ignoring Betty. Betty was absent-mindedly chewing her food when Veronica came with a tray full of food in hand.

"Mind if I join?" Veronica said looking at everyone but Betty.

"Uh, sure." Kevin said and scooted to give Veronica some space. Veronica smiled and sat right across Betty. They all started to talk like normal teenagers, but Veronica nor addressed and even looked at Betty for once. Betty however, kept staring at Veronica. She wanted to apologize to her. She wanted to tell her that she loves her, not being able to do so was frustrating Betty. She stood up, her food still untouched.

"I have to go." Betty said hurriedly and sprinted to the bathroom. All of her friends exchanged glances. Jughead cleared his throat.

"Someone should go after her." Jughead said looking pointedly at Veronica. Veronica at first avoided his gaze. 

"What?" She said frustrated when he kept looking at her.

"Since boys can not go to the girls bathroom... It only leaves you to go after her."  Jughead said. Veronica groaned knowing he was right. Jughead smirked at her a bit, Veronica stood up sticking her tongue out to him.

 

Betty was halfway through the bathroom when she felt tears on her cheeks, she wiped them furiously. Betty went in to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror holding the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror crying and the scenes of her fight with Veronica played over and over in her mind. She gripped the sink so hard that her knuckles turned white. 

 

 " _we're over, Veronica.... We're over.. Over... Over. Ove"_ Betty screamed and sank down on the floor crying.  _what have I done._ when Betty was crying she didn't heard the door open and the click of heels on the floor. What she did notice that a pair arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Betty knew who it was in a mere second. She remembered this scent of lavender too well to not recognize it.

"It's okay, shh." Veronica said patting her hair on the back. Betty wrapped her arms around her tighter and buried her head in Veronica's neck. Betty didn't realize it before this that how much she ached Veronica's touch.

"I am so s-orry, V. I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you." Betty said sniffing. 

"Don't say anything right now, Betty. We'll talk about it later." Veronica said breaking the hug. Veronica took Betty's hands and stood up pulling Betty with her. She wiped her cheeks and tucked a lose tendril behind her ear. Betty was gazing at her the whole time like a lovesick fool. 

_why did she come after me.. Even after everything I said to her last night. She deserves someone who can treat her better ,than why me? I made her cry alone and yet she still helped me when I was crying._

 "I'll meet you at pop's." Veronica said caressing her cheek, Betty leaned into her touch. Betty nodded.  _so she was ignoring me._

 _"_ thank you." Betty said smiling. Veronica just smiled at her and left. Betty stood there thinking :

  _I love her. I'll tell her every single thing, but I just want her back. Nothing more, just Veronica. Do hell with blackhood and his schemes. I will tell Sheriff Keller about him._

 

 Betty was at pop's before 6 pm. She was sitting in a booth at the end and fidgeting because of the nervousness. The time went on and when it was 6 :45, Betty thought Veronica want going to show up. She sighed in disappointment. Just then Veronica came to the booth a bit breathless.

" Hey, I am sorry I got so late." Veronica said. 

"It's okay." Betty said. They went quiet and Veronica looked at Betty expectantly.

"Let's just order something first." Betty said and Veronica nodded. They ordered vanilla and chocolate milkshake. The orders arrived they took a sip of them and then Veronica spoke.

" Let's start now, shall we?" Veronica said raising her eyebrow. Betty took a deep breath.

"Look, before I tell you anything. I just want to say that I am really sorry. I didn't mean those words I said to you at all." Betty said. Veronica showed no emotion but nodded.

"I- the day when Mr Andrews got discharged from the hospital.... The blackhood called me that night. He said that- he wanted to get rid of the sinners in Riverdale. He said that... My speech _inspired_ him to do all of this craziness." Betty said. Veronica gaped at her.

"Betty are you out of your _mind!,_ why didn't you tell me before?" Veronica said.

" Hey forced me to, Veronica. Even if I wanted to I couldn't tell anyone... He said he'll kill everyone I loved. All of my friends _and you._ I had to do all of this." Betty said tearing up a little.

"He blackmailed you. I understand... What I don't understand how does that reconcile for what you said to me. " Veronica said tears in her eyes.

 "He said that I had to get rid of all of you-cut you all out of my life or he would _permanently_ do that for me. He said I had two options: to keep all of you my friends and _dead_ or cut you out and keep you _alive._ Tell me what could I do?" Betty asked frustrated.

" You could have at least told me before all of this happened,.......before you said all those terrible things to me..... Before you _broke up_ with me." Veronica said with raised voice but at the last part her voice turned to a whisper. Their eyes were filled with tears.

"I am sorry- I know it doesn't really count after everything ,but I just wanted to protect you." Betty said her voice low. Veronica smiled bitterly.

 _"Protect_ me? Do you have _any_ idea how much you broke me that night ,Betty. You know if something like this would have happened to me in New York, I wouldn't have given a _damn._ After coming here Betty, when I saw you-you were _it_ for me. I knew that I had to change myself to even deserve to be your friend. I did- I _changed."_ Veronica said openly crying. Betty was crying with her head hanging low.

"When we started dating, it was like a dream come true. Over the time I noticed little things about you Betty, you biting your lip, you fidgeting and the way your eyes sparked when you were enthusiastic about something..... I fell in love with these things Betty... I fell in love with **_you."_**   Veronica said and Betty's breath hitched.

"I love you too, V." Betty said reaching for Veronica's hand but Veronica retracted from her touch. 

"It's too late, now. I forgive you... But from now on, we are just friends.. nothing more." Veronica said and started to stand up but this time Betty caught her hand.

"No, please V. Don't do this, I know I hurted you...and I will do _anything_ you say to not leave me, please. I need you. I cant bear to be away from you." Betty begged. Veronica shaked her head.

"We're friends, B. I will be there for you whenever you need me.... But just not in a way you want me to be. I can't have my heart broken by the same person twice." Veronica said and pulled her hand away.

" I'll see you at school." Veronica said and left Betty.

Betty tried to control her tears but they kept falling. She stood up and left the diner. She went straight to her home with tears still in her eyes and locked herself in the room. After closing the door of her bedroom she slid down against it on the floor. She curled herself into a fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys tell me should there be some more angst or a happy ending. 
> 
> Question of the day:
> 
> Why did you started to read fanfictions?.
> 
> Well as for me, I am a die hard Harry Potter fan and from the starting I shipped Harry and Hermione because ron and Hermione didn't make any sense to me. So at first I read harmione fanfics and right now I am obsessed with Riverdale and beronica.😆.  
> Share your stories with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new one guys.   
> Umm so I wanted to ask a question to you guys.. Do you want me to write one shots about beronica? Do comment!.

The next morning Betty woke up to find herself on the floor, her body was sore and her eyes were itching from the crying last night. She lazily got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower she put a yellow shirt and blue jeans, tired her hair in the signature ponytail. Before leaving for school she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smile. A smile that did not reach her eyes.

 _you can do this, Betty._ she thought and took a deep breath and got out of her room to downstairs. Luckily Alice was still sleeping, Betty thought that Alice might have gotten the news about the breakup. She is a reporter after all.

She was walking to school when she heard someone calling her name.

"Betty." Archie called her and jogged to her. Betty smiled at him and greeted him.

" Uh- Betty?" Archie said tentatively. 

"Hmm?" Betty said lost in her own world.

"Jughead told us everything." Archie said. Betty looked at him knowing what he was talking about. She simply said oh and dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell us, Betty? We could have dealt with this together." Archie said feeling a bit hurt. He knew Betty since childhood, but still Betty didn't open up to him about blackhood.

"Tell you guys and what?... Risk all of your lives." Betty said tiredly.

"No Betty. We could have stopped him." Archie said. Betty chuckled bitterly.

"I tried to stop him and see where that led me. I pushed the girl that I love away from me... And now I am not even sure that she wants to be my friend again." Betty remarked.

"And what do you think she would have done?  Betty. Believe me I didn't see her that heartbroken before.... Not even when she got to know about my dad and Mrs Lodge." Archie said.

"And you think I was happy all that time, Archie? I cried everytime I saw her so close to me yet so far away."  Betty started fumed but her voice broke in the end. They went quiet for some time.

"What will he do now? When he gets to know that I definitely failed at his task." Betty asked more to herself than Archie.

"I don't know, did he said anything to you about it?" Archie asked. 

"He said that if I fail, he will cut you guys out of my life by himself..... and the first person would.. _Veronica."_ Betty said her vice becoming anxious in the end.

"Oh my God! Archie! we have to hurry." Betty said and started to run. Archie followed her. They rushed into the school and started to look for their friends. Bet was going to Veronica's locker when she collided with Jughead. 

"Jughead. Thank God! Have you seen Veronica?" Betty asked in a hurry.

"No, I don't think so, why? Did something happen?" Jughead asked suddenly worried.

"Jughead. The blackhood-I did not do what he wanted and I am afraid that he might have done what he wrote in that letter." Betty whispered frantically.

 "Did you call her?" Jughead asked worriedly. Betty shaked her head.

"I don't think she will pick up my call. We aren't on the best terms right now." Bet said ashamed. 

"For _heaven's_ sake Betty, this is not the time to act all noble... For all we know, the blackhood might have cut her to _pieces."_ Jughead said a bit loud. He took Betty's phone from her hand and dialed Veronica's number and gave it to Betty. After almost three rings Veronica picked up the phone.

" Betty?" Veronica questioned. Betty exhaled in relief.

"Veronica." Betty breathed. 

"Everything's okay?" Veronica asked confused.

"Yeah I was just worried about you." Betty said.

 "That the blackhood might have kidnapped me?" Veronica said slyly. Betty froze with terror. Veronica understood that Betty was worried.

"Don't worry, I am perfectly fine and on my way to school." Veronica assured her. 

 "Yeah, okay." Betty said and the line went dead. She removed the phone from her ear and saw Jughead looking at her disapprovingly. Archie was also there. Betty didn't even notice him coming here.

"Next time just call her before assuming things." Jughead said to Betty and Archie. They both nodded their heads in embarrassment. 

 

 

 Veronica was in her car regretting what she said to Betty last night. She knew that even if she wanted to she couldn't stay away from Betty, but her stubborn self forced her to do so. She got Betty's call and her heart stopped, she hesitantly picked it up.

While talking to Betty her car started to make strange noise, she ignored it at first and when she cut the phone call, her car stopped abruptly. Smoke started to rise out of the engine.

 _ugh, I'll be late to school._ Veronica went out to check the car and see if she could do anything to fix it, if not she would simply call Smithers and walk to school. She was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her car when she felt massive pain in her head. She groaned in pain and put her hands on The back of her head and felt moisture. She looked at her hands and they were covered in blood.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a hockey stick being swinged by someone who was standing behind her. She ducked when the stick was just going to hit her again. Veronica whirled around and saw a man in hood, the same man who shot Archie's dad. 

 "what do you want?" Veronica screamed at him dodging another blow. 

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Veronica screamed at him.

"I want you and your filthy friends away from my daughter." The blackhood said trying to hit her again.

 _huh. His daughter... Is that.. Hal cooper?!_ Veronica thought. This time the blackhood again striked and Veronica was not able to defend. He hit her on the right side of her head. All Veronica could see was black and darkness as her mind shut off.

 

Betty was in her class her eyes on the door waiting for Veronica to come in. Veronica said she was on her way to school 30 minutes ago. Surely it can't take that long to reach to school. Her mind was playing horrifying images of Veronica dead with blackhood standing in front of her. She kept looking at her friends to find their gaze on the door too.

When the bell rang, Betty and her friends including Cheryl jumped off their seats. They talked to each other and went to look for Veronica in school. Cheryl and Betty went to the bathroom and gym, Archie, Jughead and Kevin went to look for Veronica in the hallways and cafeteria.

No one could find her. Betty texted the guys to come to blue and gold office so that they could talk. Once everyone was in blue and gold. Betty asked them about Veronica. Everyone shaked their heads and Betty sighed, she felt like crying.

 

 "Maybe we should call her." Kevin said. Everyone looked at Betty to do so. She picked up her phone and called Veronica. The phone was ringing.

"Put it on speaker." Cheryl said. Everyone heard the sound of ringing with their breath stopped. 

"Hello Betty." The voice of blacks echoed in the room. Betty's worst nightmares had become true. Everyone exchanged horrified glances.

"Whe- where's Veronica? Why do you have her phone?" Betty said hoping he hasn't done anything to Veronica. Blackhood chuckled.

"I think you know why I have her phone." Blackhood mused.

"If you dare to touch a _single_ hair of her.. I promise, I will find you and you will regret the day you were born." Betty said with anger in her calmed voice.

"You are in no position to threaten me, Betty. If I want to ,I could simply slit her throat right now." Blackhood said. Betty looked like she would kill anyone in the moment.

While blackhood was on the phone, Veronica started to wake up. She opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair with her hands tied in the back. She was in an attic.When her eyes focused she saw Hal cooper sitting on a chair with his back to her. Anger bubbled up in her veins. 

"You _bastard!,_ how can you do this?!" Veronica screamed struggling. Blackhood turned to her and smiled a little too sweetly, he still had Betty on phone. Betty and all of her friends heard Veronica's voice in the background.

 "Oh, did _you_ hear Betty, Ms lodge here is awake. Would you like to say hello?" Blackhood said.  _Betty?! Oh no. He is going to blackmail his own daughter by holding me hostage._

 "Betty! Don't listen to hi-" Veronica said but Hal slapped her mid sentence earning a loud scream from her. 

"Don't _touch_ her!" Betty screamed from the other side of phone. Blackhood laughed. 

"I won't. I plan on keeping her for a little more time." He said stoking Veronica's now red cheek Veronica moved away from his touch. Before Betty could say anything else he cut the phone. Veronica looked at him disgustedly.

"How can you do this to your own daughter?" Veronica said incredulously. Hal smiled.

"To keep her away from people like you. I want what's best for her." Hal said. Veronica chuckled.

"What's best for her? Oh. Do you mean mentally _abusing_ her? Or making her as damaged as yourself." Veronica said sarcastically. Hal sneered.

"You better shut up or I'll have to make you." Hal said and Veronica went quiet. Hal went downstairs. He locked the door to the attic. He was holding Veronica in the Cooper's house. 

Once Veronica heard the sound of the door being closed, she looked around trying to find a way to get herself out of this hell. Veronica's eyes dropped on her phone sitting where Hal was previously. 

_he might have forgotten it. I have to call Betty and tell her where I am before he comes back for the phone._

Veronica struggled against the ropes trying to break her arms free. It was all in vain. She dragged her chair across the room to a mirror. She broke the mirror with the chair. Her chair fell down on the floor. Veronica groaned in pain when she felt a piece of glass in her shoulder. She picked up a piece of glass and started to cut through the ropes.

After what felt like an eternity she was able to free herself. She removed the ropes from her hands and feet. Veronica rushed to the phone and called Betty. 

 

After the blackhood dropped the call. All of the friends were looking at each other horrified while Betty was starting to cry. Kevin rushed up to her and hold her.

"Hey don't worry. We will find her." Kevin said patting her hair while Betty was sobbing in his arms. Only the sound of Betty's crying could be heard for 5 minutes. 

"We have to go to Sheriff Keller." Archie said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Betty broke herself from Kevin's embrace, her eyes bloodshot. 

"We have to go _now."_ Betty said afraid that he might hurt Veronica. They were all going to leave when Betty's phone rang again. 

"It's Veronica's." Betty said and picked it up putting it to her ear.

"Betty, _thank God."Veronica_ said relieved.

 _"Veronica!_ where are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Betty shot the questions.

"I don't know where I am Betty, but it's some sort of attic." Veronica said her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Listen to me, V. You have to get out of there as fast as you can. Go to my home or yours and lock the doors." Betty said hurriedly not knowing that Veronica was already in her home. 

"Okay, I will try." Veronica said looking around.

"We are going to the Sheriff and get to you as soon as we can." Betty said.

"Yeah... And Betty?" Veronica said. 

"Yeah?" Betty asked.

" I love you." Veronica said crying a little. Betty smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, V. We are going to get through this. I promise." Betty said. Veronica cutted the phone.  _okay how to get the hell out of here?._

 

Veronica tried to break the door at first but she was too weak to do that, then she saw a locked window she tried to unlock it with a Bobby pin like Betty but she was no Nancy Drew so she gave up on that too. At last after becoming frustrated, she picked up a vase and threw it on the window. The window broke and Veronica smiled. 

_should have done that before._

The window was a bit high for Veronica to reach. She stood on a chair and reached for it. She was halfway through the window when she felt hands on her ankles pulling her back inside.

"Leaving so soon?" Hal cooper said with a smile so wide that creeped the hell out of Veronica.

Veronica struggled against his group and screamed to let her go. She hit him on the eye with her feet so his hold lightened slightly. Veronica tried to get out but this time Hal pulled her down. She landed on the ground with a thud and fell unconscious. 

When Veronica woke up, she found herself on the same chair with her hands tied on the arms of the chair. She tried to struggle, but right now she was too weak for it. Hal was sitting across her on a chair.

"If I hadn't forgotten the phone, you would have escaped." Hal said twirling her phone in his hands. Veronica kept glaring at him.

"What a pity would that have been." She remarked sarcastically.

"Keep saying things like that and you will be dead before you know it." Hal sneered.

"If you wanted me dead, you could've killed me right away." Veronica said with confidence.

"I know right, I should have killed you right then. But it's not too late now." Hal said standing up here pulled out a knife from a bag and came towards her. Hal put the edge of the knife on her throat. 

"Why are you doing this?" Veronica asked shakily. Hal laughed.

"Scared, aren't we?" Hal said not answering her question. 

"Why are you doing this?" Veronica asked her voice louder than before.

" Isn't it obvious? I am cleaning this town from people like _you."_ Hal said putting enough pressure on the knife to cut through Veronica's skin. Veronica screamed. The door bell rang and Hal covered her mouth with his hand muffling her voice. The door bell was to familiar for Veronica.

_He kept me in his own house? Because he knew that  no one would look for me here. What am I going to do now? How will Betty find me?._

Hal forced a cloth in her mouth to keep her shut and went down to see who it was. He opened the door to find Alice on the doorstep.

"Hal, where the hell have you been?" Alice asked storming in.

"I was just tired a bit." Hal said faking a yawn. 

"Didn't you hear? Veronica got kidnapped by the blackhood." Alice said opening the fridge to get some water.

"Veronica Lodge." Hal said trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, we have to go to The Pembroke to interview Hermione Lodge." Alice said.

"Can't you just go, I am tired." Hal said.

"No, because I know that she and I won't be able to talk without ripping into each other. So you are going to interview her." Alice said pulling him with her. Hal unwillingly went with her leaving Veronica upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an intense one 😮. Don't worry you all! It will be a happy ending and I will complete this fiction as I myself ,as a reader hate abandoned fics. I mean when the story gets interesting the writer is like : nah! I am not gonna write anymore. 
> 
> Yeah so stay tuned for next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Guess who's back?! It's me!! Well .....yeah... just ignore me 😁.

Betty and her friends were in the police station crowded around Kevin's dad. They told him everything about that blackhood kidnapping Veronica but left out the details of him blackmailing Betty.Tom Keller listened to them without uttering a word. 

"You kids did a good job by telling me first. Now you go to your home while we search for Veronica." Mr Keller said standing up. 

_"No"_ all of them said at once. Mr Keller raised his eyebrows.

"No, we are not going anywhere. We will come with you." Betty said determined to find Veronica. Everyone nodded their heads at her statement.

"Look, I appreciate it but there is danger in it. I can't put your lives at stake." Tom said. Betty shaked her head.

"You don't understand, I need to be there... Veronica got in all of this mess because of me. _Riverdale_ got into this mess because of me." Betty insisted standing up from the chair. 

"What do you mean? What have you got to do with this?" Tom inquired. 

"Betty-"Archie tried to stop her but Betty talked over him.

"No Archie, if I want Veronica to be safe. I have to be honest with him." Betty said looking at her friends. Betty turned back to Tom.

"The day when Mr Andrews got discharged from the hospital... The blackhood, he-he called me. He told me to cut my ties with all of them......or he would do that" Betty said gesturing towards her friends. Tom expectantly looked at her to continue.

"I thought that if I do what he says he will leave us alone or maybe I might be able to figure out who he is. I tried to push them away and -failed... And now.. He has Veronica." Betty said trying to control her tears from falling. Tom sighed.

"You should have come to me The first time he called you." Tom said.

"I know, but I-I was just.. afraid of what he might do." Betty said. Tom took a deep breath and looked at the teenagers.

"I am sorry, but I can't allow you all to go with me." Tom said and when they started to protest he raised a hand. 

"It is for your own safety. Go to your home right now. I will keep you updated from the search for Veronica." Tom said sternly.

"But-" Betty started but stopped when Jughead put his hands on her shoulder and shaked his head. Betty sighed and agreed.

They all went to pop's as they figured that staying with each other was better than alone at their own houses. They were all quiet, no one was saying a thing to other. They kept looking at their phones to check if Tom sent them a message. It has been 2 hours since they came here from police station and still they didn't get any news on Veronica.

Betty had her head rested on the glass. She was refusing to look at anyone in the eyes. Even if Kevin or Archie tried to comfort her she would just look outside and refuse to talk. 

_If it wasn't for my stupid speech, none of this would have happened. I just had to go up there and tell everyone that **we must do better.**  Veronica is in danger because of me. I am the reason all of this is happening. Archie's dad got shot, Kevin and moose got attacked and now... He has Veronica. And god knows what he's doing to her._

Betty's thoughts got interrupted as her phone rang, she blindly picked it up not checking who it was. 

"Betty. honey where are you?" Alice Cooper's voice rang through Betty's ear.

"I am at pop's, mom." Betty said massaging her temples.

"Do you happen to know where you father is at the moment?" There was slight panic in Alice's voice. Betty straightened up.

"No Mom. I don't know, why? is everything okay?" Betty said worried. 

"Honey, I can't tell you right now. But you go home and lock yourself there. Make sure you check the basement and attic too." Alice said in a hurry. 

"And honey... Try to stay away from him." Alice said. Betty did not understand a single thing.

"Who mom?"Betty asked confused.

"Your father, Betty. Just go home and check the attic and basement. I am going to be there soon." Alice said anything dropped the call. Betty dropped the phone and stood up.

"What was that about?" Cheryl asked. Betty shaked her head. 

"Believe me, I have no idea. But she told me to go home and check the basement and attic for some reason." Betty said. 

"Why?" Archie asked. 

"I don't know, but I should probably go and check. I'll see you guys later." Betty said and went outside.

 

 Betty was inside of her home, which was quiet like usual when her mom and dad weren't at home. Betty's thoughts were drifting off to the conversation between her and Alice.

What could she possibly mean? Try to stay away from your father? It isn't like he's the Blackhood.... He isn't... Right? Okay she's not going to go there. Sure her dad isn't perfect or anything close to it. But he isn't that crazy and damaged.

Betty pushed these thoughts aside and went down the basement. She had a bat in her hand for protection in case something happens. She quietly descended the stairs. All she could see was a lot of dump when she turned the light on, with her bat hanging in her hand she quietly moved around the room expecting someone to burst out of the boxes or something. 

She moved a pile of old clothes from her way and dust filled her nostrils.  _great. The day couldn't get any better._ She sneezed all the way to upstairs. When she came to her room she was still sneezing. Once the sneezes stopped,she sighed. She plopped on the bed on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

_thud....thud...thud._ when Betty heard these sounds she immediately opened her eyes and sitted straight in her bed. When the sound continued she sprang to her feet, gripped the bat in her hands and went outside her bedroom. She followed the sounds upstairs to the attic. She had completely forgotten to check the attic.

 She gripped the bat tighter around her hands and opened the door to the attic. With each step the sound was getting louder and Betty's heartbeat was like she ran a marathon. The attic was pitch black as it was night. Betty fumbled to get there light on with one hand. The light filled the room and Betty's heart leaped to her throat and all of the life got sucked out of her.

There was Veronica in front of her, tied to a chair. Her hair messy (Betty will not admit but in a sexy kind of way), her lip split, prints of hand visible on her cheek,a piece of cloth forced into her mouth and looking so thin and exhausted that Betty wanted to cry in the moment if she wasn't too shocked.

_first of all, I am going to kill that blackhood. Second: how the hell did he get her here? Who is he?_ Betty's brain was short circuited but Veronica's groan bright her back.   _right.. Help her you fool!_

Betty sprinted to Veronica and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. "Oh my God! V. How did you get here?" Betty asked in panic. She started to untie the ropes around her hands and feet. Veronica was half conscious and her answer was just a groan. Once Veronica was free Betty picked her up bridal style and went downstairs.

Betty laid Veronica on the couch and rushed to get some water. Betty crouched in front of Veronica and helped her drink water. Veronica started to gain consciousness. She looked at Betty bleary eyes.

"Betty?" Veronica said trying to sit up but failing. 

"I am right here, Veronica." Betty said helping the girl to sit up, her own eyes were filled with tears. 

"Thank God. I thought that maniac was gonna suffocate me in that attic." Veronica said dryly.  Betty sat next to Veronica and pulled her into herself. She knew that Veronica was acting to be fine but she wasn't. 

"It's okay, V. You are safe now." Betty said soothingly in her ear. Veronica clutched at her like she was gonna disappear, her body started to rock with sobs.

"I was scared to death, B." Veronica said in-between sobs.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise." Betty said crying herself.

Veronica sobbed for what felt like an eternity. Betty's whole shirt was damp but she didn't paid any mind to it. Right now, Veronica needed her. When Veronica calmed down, she pulled away from Betty and Betty wiped her tears away. 

"Veronica, what happened? How did you get here?" Betty asked holding Veronica's face in her hands. 

"I-I was coming to school when my car stopped working. I was try-trying to fix it when he-he hit me on the back of my head. I tried.. to stop him but he got me in the end." Veronica explained. Betty took a deep breath. There was another question she needed to ask.

"Did you... See his face, V?" Betty asked her voice a whisper. Veronica was quiet for a moment, debating whether she should answer that question.

"He-" Veronica started but jumped up when she heard the sound of a door being closed with a bang. Betty and Veronica didn't notice the door being opened.

"Betty." Hal cooper said stepping into the house. He saw Veronica and raised and eyebrow. " Veronica, how are you?" Hal said smiling like a maniac. Veronica glared at him.

"I am not so fine thanks to you." She spat. Betty looked at them confused what was happening.

"V, what do you mean?" Betty asked. Veronica first looked at Betty then Hal then shaked her head. 

"I see you still haven't told her." Hal interjected looking at Veronica. Veronica huffed.

"How can I, I have a heart unlike you, you monster." Veronica said. Betty brain started to ramage with thoughts.

_Stay away from him Betty, your father._ Alice's voice rang through her head.

_The Blackhood has green eyes. He is just as tall as him. The blackhood knows about my addiction with the Nancy Drew. The blackhood is....my dad?!_  

Betty's breathing got laboured, she was feeling the panic attack starting. Hal came closer to her, but she held up her hand.

"Stop right there, don't dare to come closer to me or Veronica." Betty said rising to her feet her eyes burning with fire. The same fire she had in her eyes when she almost drowned Chuck. Hal chuckled.

"I see you've figured it out. I am surprised it took you that long." Hal said.

"Maybe I was in denial... Maybe I didn't wanted to believe that you can do something as inhuman as this." Betty said. Veronica holded Betty's hands and stood next to her.

"What I am doing is for a noble cause." Hal said loudly then he took a deep breath.

"And now that you finally know, you can help me." Hal said smiling.

"I would never do anything what you want?" Betty said calmly.

"Oh you will, Betty. You _will."Hal_ said reaching into the pocket of his coat. He pulled out a gun and pointed it to Veronica's head. Betty's and Veronica's eyes went wide.

"No, no. Get it away from her." Betty said trying to reach for the gun.

"Go to the kitchen and get a knife." Hal said. Betty stopped there gawking at him.

"I won't say it again." Hal said his finger on the trigger. Betty shaked her head. 

"I-UH-I can't! Please Dad! Don't do this." Betty pleaded her voice breaking. 

"Betty, do it." Veronica said her eyes on Betty. 

"V, what are you saying?!" Betty said tears leaking out of her eyes. Veronica hugged her.

"Just believe me, B." V-Veronica whispered and broke the hug.

"We don't have the whole day." Hal said impatiently.

Betty looked at Veronica who nodded her head. She went into kitchen, picked up the knife and came back in.

"Kill her." Hal said. Betty looked at him and then Veronica. Before Betty could do anything the front door opened with a loud bang and Alice cooper barged in with a shovel in her hands.

" Get _away_ from her!" Alice screamed and swinged the shovel which hit Hal right across his face. He dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Alice stopped the shovel and looked at Veronica and Betty.

"I am assuming that I was right on time." Alice said tossing her hair. Betty dumbly nodded her head while Veronica grinned.

"Never been more glad to see you Ms cooper." Veronica said. Betty blinked twice before snapping back into herself.

"Mom! How did you know?" Betty launched herself at Alice and hugged her fiercely. Alice scoffed.

"Oh honey, I was already suspicious about him. But once I got all the information I needed. It all made sense." Alice said proudly.

"What made sense?" Veronica asked.

"Well, the day Fred Andrews was attacked, _apparently_ Hal was in Greendale due to some work. But turns out he never went to Greendale. He was living in some sort of old house in the deserted part of Riverdale." Alice said, her reporter mode on. 

"How did you know he never went to Greendale." Betty asked.

"Oh-this man was never a good planner. He booked the hotel room in Greendale via the register account so when he didn't show up there, a notification was sent to me and my suspicions grew stronger." Alice said. Betty and Veronica looked at her clearly impressed by Alice's detective work.

" I don't know about you Betty, but Veronica here could use some patch up." Alice said gesturing to Veronica's state. 

"Oh no. There's no need to go to hospital. I'll just wash the wounds." Veronica said offhandedly while in real she was scared of the syringes. She never liked them before and she did not want Betty to see what a crybaby she actually was.

"No, V. We are going to hospital." Betty said. Veronica started to object but Betty fixed her with a stern glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo! I loved writing this one.
> 
> so this is the second last one.
> 
> Okay guys so I have been dealing with some problem with my best friend.(here it goes.")  
> So we have been best friends for like 4 years but at some points I do not understand her at all. I am the kind of person who doesn't gets like jealous and all when she is talking to or about her other friends. I am totally cool about it. But when I talk about someone she like gets all jealous and hurt. I dont want that. 
> 
> What shloud I do?
> 
> Ps : I sorry you had to read my shit. 😅


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys!!! This is the last chapter of my fic. I hope you like it.

The police came into the Cooper's residence after mere 5 minutes. They arrested an unconscious Hal Cooper and left. Alice told the girls to go into the car. Alice drove to hospital. Now that all of the blackhood's schemes were over. Betty knew she had to talk to Veronica. She loves her and now she is going to earn her back.

"Alright, we're here." Alice announced unfastening the seatbelt. Betty got out of the car and was at Veronica's side in a second. She opened the door for Veronica and holded out her hand for the shorter girl to take. Veronica looked hesitant at first but she grabbed Betty's hand because she needed support, physically and emotionally.

* * *

 Veronica hates hospitals. She is sitting in a chair her hands crossed and refusing to have injected upon. The doctor said it will help the healing but Veronica being her stubborn self said no. Betty was trying to convince her as Alice went to police station as they needed to investigate.

" V.... " Betty said dragging out the word. Veronica huffed at her innocent try to convince her.

"Don't V me. I am not going _anywhere_ near that syringe." Veronica said. Betty smiled at her child antics

 "Come on. It's not that bad." Betty said. Veronica scoffed softly.

"Not bad? What if that syringe breaks while it's in my body? In my opinion that is _worst_ " Veronica said sarcastically.

"Hey, I am right here with you." Betty said turning Veronica's face to herself. 

"And nothing will happen. Okay?" Betty said softly. Veronica shaked her head.

"I-UH-I... Oh God _damnit!!....Fine."_  Veronica agreed and Betty squealed while kissing Veronica on the cheek. It was a small gestures but it had a great effect on Veronica.

"I'll call the doctor." Betty said and rushed out of the room. She did not notice that Veronica was holding her cheek where Betty kissed with a smile that could only be described as a love struck puppy.  

While the doctor was injecting upon her, Veronica holded Betty's hand so tight that it might break. She had her eyes closed and was constantly muttering  _I am going to die._ under her breath. Betty squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it. Veronica opened her eyes and looked at Betty who was looking at her with such adoration and love on her eyes that Veronica's breath hitched.

"All done." The doctor said and stood up. Betty's hand left Veronica's to shake with doctor. Veronica suddenly missed it's warmth, she wanted that hand to be in her forever. But there's no way that's going to happen. She blew it away herself when she said that they were  _just friends._

Veronica didn't notice that Betty was sitting beside her again once the doctor was gone. 

"V, you okay?" Betty asked tentatively. Veronica blinked twice before answering.

"Yeah... I am fine." Veronica said not holding eye contact with Betty. Betty looked unconvinced but she let it go.

"Come on, the doctor said you can go home but we just need some medicines." Betty said standing up. Veronica hastily stood up too, Betty holded out her hand for Veronica. Veronica raised one eyebrow.

"I can walk without support, you know." Veronica joked while she wanted to hold that hand so badly. Betty shrugged in response.

"I just like to hold your hand..." Betty said without any hesitation. Veronica nodded while smiling and gripped Betty's hand with no intention of letting it go. 

Maybe there is still hope.

 

* * *

 

Betty and Veronica spent the day at the Pembroke. Betty took extra care of everything, gave Veronica hot chocolate, nestled her in thick fluffy blankets on the couch as Veronica didn't want to stay alone in the room. Betty made some pasta for them to eat. They ate it while watching a movie and cuddled next to each other on the couch.

After her stomach was full, Veronica realized how sleepy she was but she also wanted to watch the movie and cuddle with Betty because _God_ knows how much she missed it. She strained to keep her eyes open but eventually feel asleep.

Betty had her arm around Veronica's shoulder while Veronica had her head on Betty's shoulder. Betty didn't notice Veronica falling asleep in the middle of the movie. When the movie was finished, Betty realized that she should be at home at this time. 

"V." Betty said. When Veronica didn't response she again called her. Veronica nestled into the crook of Betty's neck and gripped her waist. Betty was frozen. Yes, she should get up and go to her house but it feels so _good_ to be this close to Veronica after so long.

Betty's rational side won as she sighed and untangled herself from Veronica's embrace. Now she just has to somehow miraculously get Veronica to her room without waking her up. Betty picked Veronica up bridal style and right now Betty was thankful that she used to fix cars.

Betty laid Veronica on the queen sized bed and tucked Veronica in a fluffy and soft blanket. Veronica looked so peaceful when sleeping. Just by seeing Veronica looking so peaceful Betty's heart felt at ease. It was so hard to stay away from Veronica. Betty brush Veronica's hair side from her face and kissed her on the forehead mumbling good night. Veronica stirred in her sleep and frowned when Betty pulled away.

Betty straightened and looked at Veronica one last time her eyes lingering on Veronica's plump lips. Betty took a deep breath and was turning around when she felt a pull on her left hand. Betty looked at it and saw that Veronica was holding her hand. Veronica's eyes were still half closed when she pulled Betty. Betty followed a little too willingly.

"I want a good night kiss." Veronica mumbled hooking her arms around Betty's neck and pulling her down. Betty's eyes widened at that and her heart beat felt like she ran through miles, her eyes drifted to Veronica's lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss her, how she just wanted to hold her for her whole life. But she couldn't, she didn't even know if they were Best friends _heck_ even _friends_ again.

Betty took a shaky breath and unhooked Veronica's arms and kissed her forehead again. At least she could do that. 

"Please ask me that again when you're awake." Betty mumbled under her breath. She sadly looked at Veronica, who had drifted off to sleep again. Betty couldn't take it anymore. She fled out of the house like it was on fire. She didn't notice the small smile on Veronica's lips when she said that.

* * *

 

The next day they were all at the school. Betty didn't like that despite her health Veronica still came to school. She tried to talk Veronica out of it and send her home but Veronica being as stubborn as she is, insisted that she was perfectly fine.

For the cheer practice, Veronica tried to make Cheryl believe that she was as healthy as they were, Cheryl was having none of that. Cheryl threw Veronica her signature glare (which had a little softness in it.) 

"You are welcome to sit and watch the practice in the bleachers Veronica. But you are _not_ going to practice, so just _sit_ and watch your _girlfriend."_ Cheryl said to which Veronica got speechless and mumbled that Betty's not her girlfriend... _yet_.

 When the cheer practice finished, Betty and Veronica went to the lockers. Betty showered while Veronica waited for Betty lost in her own thoughts. Betty was surprised to find Veronica there waiting and said that she should've gone home.

"No, I thought we'll go to pop's together." Veronica said. Betty's heart beat quickened  _was Veronica asking Betty out?!_. _No no. No need to over assume things Betty, she is asking as friends. Friends go out together... It's normal._

"Ye-Yeah we need to catch up." Betty said. Veronica grinned and grasped Betty's hand pulling her. Betty stopped Veronica and gestured towards the towel covering her body.

"I should change before, you know." Betty said teasingly.

"Oh- sorry I got too excited." Veronica said sheepishly. Betty chuckled slightly.

* * *

At pop's, Betty and Veronica ordered their milkshakes. Betty paid for Veronica's milkshake and when Veronica questioningly looked at her she just shrugged and said.

"Consider as an apology for what I did in the last few days." 

Betty and Veronica talked for about hours in the diner. The sun started to set down and Veronica checked the time on her phone and quickly stood up. Betty looked at her confusingly. Veronica held out her hand for Betty to take. Betty too it and stood up too.

"Where are we going?' Betty asked once they were out of the diner.

"I don't know. Maybe I am going to kidnap you and keep you with me for days." Veronica said mysteriously. Betty laughed lightly and brushed their shoulders.

"Come on. Tell me." Betty insisted. Veronica groaned.

"It's a surprise." Veronica said tentatively. "And I am not telling you anything other than that." Veronica pulled Betty with her.

Veronica led Betty to the drive in, which was secluded and there wasn't much light as it was night. Veronica stopped unclasped her hand from Betty.

"Uh.. V? What exactly are we doing here?" Just as Betty said that lights filled in the area and she saw the drive in filled with cars and her friends were standing in front of Kevin's Dad's truck. Betty's mouth was hanging open and Veronica closed it with her index finger.

"I am hoping that you like it." Veronica said softly. Betty looked at Veronica speechless.

"But, how?" Betty asked. Veronica smiled.

"My mom owns this and she thought why demolish it when you can easily run a drive in." Veronica said proudly. Veronica grasped Betty's hand and nodded towards their friends.

"Shall we go my lady?" Veronica said courtesying.

"Yeah, sure." Betty said still overwhelmed by the surprise.

* * *

 

Betty and Veronica were there only ones sitting in Tom Keller's truck while their friends were nowhere in sight. Betty found it strange when Kevin gave the keys to Veronica and winked at her,Veronica smiled back at him. And now Betty could feel that Veronica was slowly scooting closer to her. They were sitting at the edges but now Veronica was in centre and Betty was on the left side wondering what the hell is happening.

Betty was trying to focus on the movie when she felt two warm hands snake around her waist and the weight of Veronica's head on her shoulder. Betty's breath hitched and her body felt like it was on fire. How did it get so hot. Betty didn't know what to do. Should she put her arm around Veronica's or just let it awkwardly hang to her side.

Betty hesitantly put her arm around Veronica and when Veronica nestled herself into Betty further. Betty couldn't help but smile a little. All traces of smile were gone when Veronica brushed her lips on Betty's neck.  _oh God! This is definitely not what normal friends do. What am I supposed to do?! Resist her? Even when she's being so affectionate to me._

"You know, I am still mad at you." Veronica mumbled softly.

"Why?" Betty asked still keeping her eyes on the screen because she knew if turned to Veronica and looked at those _perfectly_ carved _eyebrows,_ those _eyes,_ those _long eyelashes_ and _hell_ those _plump lips_ covered in a deep shape of red. Betty would lose all self control and jump at Veronica. 

Veronica put her hand on Betty's face and turned her towards herself. Betty swallowed the lump in her throat because right now Veronica looked so _edible._

"I asked for a good night kiss last night." Veronica whined a little. Betty's eyes got wide. She remembered that? Wasn't she like half asleep?

"And you said to ask that again...... So I am." Veronica straightened a little.

"can you kiss me Betty?" Veronica said a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. Betty could hear her heart beating in her ears. Betty's eyes drifted to Veronica's lips.

Betty didn't know who leaned in first but as their lips touched Betty could practically hear Kevin clapping and whistling in the background. The kiss was slow and soft and they put all of their emotions into it. As time passed the kiss grew more heated and passionate. Veronica slided her tongue into Betty's mouth and Betty moaned lowly.

Veronica got into Betty's lap without breaking the kiss. Betty's hands were on Veronica's back pulling her impossibly closer and Veronica was holding Betty's face. They broke apart from each other but kept their forehead close.

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore." Veronica said breathing heavily.

"Me neither." Betty said breathing just as heavily.

Veronica stood up from Betty's lap and caught Betty's hand in hers, she tossed the keys back to Kevin who looked like a proud Mom at the moment. Veronica pulled Betty with her.

They went to Pembroke and as soon as they were inside Veronica's room, Betty had Veronica pinned to the door. That night they made love to each other for the first and not the last time because after that Betty didn't thought that she could sleep alone in her bed without Veronica being there. 

But what mattered the most that they confessed their love and promised to stay together forever, because B&V are forged with fire and they will always find each other. No matter what happens.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys! That's the end!! Maybe I'll write some oneshots of beronica but right now I am going to rest for a bit. Do leave a kudos if you like my fic.


End file.
